When Revenge Backfires
by titansoul123
Summary: When Revenge Backfires, you suffer the consequences. When Revenge Backfires, the unexpected happens. Raven and Garfield are natural enemies, they absolutely loathe each other. Garfield is rich, hot, and popular, and Raven is the total opposite. But when a school field trip to Everwoods Camp changes everything, you never know what to expect. Bbrae, Robstar. Humor Romance, Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Back with another story! If you are reading my other stories, I promise you they will be finished. Sides, don't you hate it when a awesomesauce story is at a cliffhanger, then you hit the end, and it was last updated two years ago? No, that won't happen. But yes, it IS another high school story, but different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**This story was written by Titansoul123.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revenge and surprise school field trips**

Kori looked around nervously as she fumbled with her clammy hands. She rotated in a circle, biting her bottom lip, looking around worriedly. I don't know what she was worried about- it was for his own good and she knew it.

"Hurry!" She whispered, still watching out for me.

"Okay, I'm almost done. Hand me the stuff." I said, opening my hands so she could put the bag on my outstretched arm. She gave me the bag, and I quickly ripped it open, trying to calm myself if we were to get caught. I shouldn't be worried anyway. It was near the end of last period, about 15 min. The perfume tumbled into my hand, and I sprayed the inside of his locker with it, the fragrance, _Angel Kiss_, floating in the air. I opened the bottle and dumped it on his P.E. clothes, wiping it all over them. The back of his jersey spelled out Logan. I frowned at it. The Logan family are one of the richest families in the state. That made him popular here.

I hate him. All he's ever done for the last two years was make my life miserable at this dreaded high school, and he knew it too.

Face it, we're natural enemies.

I grab the two items of clothing out of the bag- a crop top with a matching baby blue mini skirt, and hung it on his locker.

"Raven, someone's coming!" She whispered, facing me with a worried expression. I paled and scrunched my eyebrows, thinking.

"Run." Kori nods and dashes down the hall, around the corner.

I stuff myself in his locker and shut the door, shifting to a comfortable position in the tiny space. I wonder how am I going to get out. I imagine all the possible ways I can get out of here, all while trying to focus on my breathing. I always have been claustrophobic.

The footsteps get louder as they approach the lockers, but I wonder maybe if he will walk right pass them, giving me the-

I tumble onto the cold floor, in front of his feet as he swung the locker door open.

"What the hell?" He raises an eyebrow at me, looking me up and down. I get back on my feet and hold back a sneeze, my nose returning to the normal scent of school and not the perfume on his locker. I glare at him and cross my arms, signaling no regret.

"What the hell did you do in my locker?" he ask, sniffing it a little before rummaging around in it.

"What I should have done a long time ago." I spat. He sniffed his P.E. clothes and looked at the new outfit I gave him.

"You made my gym clothes smell like 'a girl', and you gave me a girly slut oufit." He confirmed, pulling the clothes out.

"Now you have two oufits to pick to pick from." I said, grinning. He glared at me, and slammed his locker door shut.

"What the hell is your problem?" He spat, his jaw clenching in anger.

"Says the one who spilled his lunch all over me ' on accident'," I snapped, opening my jacket to show him my now -revealing shirt with a large brown-orange-pink stain smack down in the center of it.

"My apologies, here, wear this instead," he said in a kind voice before shoving the crop top into my hands. I tightened my lips, before shoving it back to him.

"Why don't you put it on your whore girlfriend instead? My treat." I sneered. He shoved me into a locker into which I gladly shoved him back, only right into the principal.

"My office, now."

* * *

Me and him competed for who was going to get there first, speed-walking towards the two seats in front of the principal's desk. I was winning, about to snag the first seat, _the better seat._ But, when I was about two feet away from it, he outstretched his hand, blocking me from getting it, and plopped down in the seat. He grinned at me, rubbing his victory in my face as my upper lip twitched into a sneer. Since he was letting his legs rest on the desk, blocking me from my path to the other chair , I kicked his legs the hardest I could, causing him to yelp as I victoriously plopped down in my chair.

"What is it this time, Raven?" The principal asked, his plump hands folded together as he leaned forward, narrowing his beady eyes. I didn't give him the satisfactory at looking at him, I just fixed my gaze at the cealing angrily. Just because Garfield Logan was rich, they didn't blame jack on him. I swore I saw Garfield grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Did he not invite you to his party? Did he not include you in a group project?" He teased. I hate the principal. All he does is make sure that the students know that he's boss. He's not caring, just intimidating.

"She was just getting my textbooks for me. It was just a misunderstanding." He said, genuinely smiling.

"Is this true, Raven?" asked, still eyeing me. I looked over at Garfield, who had a strained smile on his face. I held back the urge to slap him.

"Yes.." I said, facing the principal.

"Don't let it happen again." He said, just as the dismissal bell rang.

"Go home."

* * *

We raced out the doors, to the familiar sounds of keys turning, students laughing and chatting, and footsteps.

"You owe me one." He said out of the blue.

"I don't owe you crap. You said it, not me." I scoffed.

"I saved your ass though. It was obvious to anyone he was going to give you a cruel punishment."

" I could have taken it."

" I should've known you were going to be an ungrateful brat."

An ungrateful brat?

Before I could argue back, he tossed me his gym clothes.

"I want the smell out by tomorrow, Raven. " He shouted over his shoulder, opening the door to his jet black Porsche. My lips tightened as I squeezed my grip on his clothes.

Yea, I was going to take care of his clothes for sure.

* * *

"You two should go." My mom said, looking over the form. She was leaning over the kitchen counter with Melvin standing right beside her, her blue eyes moving up and down the list of activities.

"I wanna go." My little sister, Melvin said, twirling a lock of her curly hair.

"Great." She clicked her red pen before signing the permission slip.

"You guys should pack your bags today, it says you guys are going to that camp for about a month.." My mom suggested.

"Who says I'm going?" I ask, looking up from my book, _Populazzi. _

"Why not?"

"Seems boring."

"You could use some fresh air, though."

"I'm fine where I am." I said, yawning. I made my way to my room to take a nap.

* * *

I sat in homeroom, trying to finish some homework I forgot to do before first period starts.

"Are you going?" Kori asked, playing with the red hair coming the rubberband from the french braid in her hair.

"I don't plan on it," I sighed.

"I'm going though." She said, unbraiding her hair, letting all down in red curls.

"Have fun." I said, leaning back into my chair. She frowned at me.

"You are going to leave me?" She whined, her lower lip peeking out.

"Oh please. You'll have your boyfriend." I scoffed, jotting down an answer for one of my math problems. She grinned at me, then stuck her tongue out.

"You know, if it weren't for other guys, I'd swear you have a crush on Garfield." She admitted sneaking a glance at me with one eyebrow raised. I was taken aback.

Garfield?

"Hell. No. I hate him. I would shoot him." I muttered coldly. If any of the teachers heard I would get a ticket to the principal's office.

"I know." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hello Ms. Perry?" The announcement came from the middle of the room, on the ceiling where the principal makes his daily calls to us to remind us to have a great day.

Ms. Perry angled her head toward it, replying back 'Yes?'.

"Could I have the following students report to the detention room? Kori, Raven, Tara, and Karen. Thank you." The voice said before it hung up. There was a couple mumbles of 'Ooooo' as if we got in trouble, which maybe we did. I wonder if Garfield had anything to do with it. I'm sure he got the hint that I'm going to totally ruin his P.E. clothes.

Speaking of Garfield, he just appeared in the hall with a couple other students, seemingly to be confused with why we were all going to the detention room.

"Omg, Garfield!" Tara said, shoving me into a locker in order to hug her stupid, ugly, dumb, selfish, rude, boyfriend. I was going to grab a fistful of her blonde hair and drag her back when Kori put hand on my shoulder, looking at me wearily. Tara immediately started making out with him, shoving her hand through his sandy blonde hair. I grimaced.

Anymore of these intimacy hints, I'm going to explode.

We were joined with another group of students, along with Melvin and her freshmen groupies.

"Do you know why we are going to the detention room?" I asked Melvin, ignoring the slurping sounds coming from Garfield and Tara. Melvin shrugged her shoulders.

"Thought you would know. I hope we're not in trouble."

* * *

When we entered the room, there were more students sitting in the chairs, facing three people behind a large wooden desk. We sat down in chairs also.

"You all are going to the camp, seeing as all of you guys turned in your permission slips." The principal said his fat hands clamped together. I looked at Melvin. I had said I wasn't going, nor did I turn in my permission slip. She looked away from meeting my gaze, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. I scooted over to her suspiciously.

"What did you do?" I asked her, forcing her to look at me.

"Mom paid me to turn in your permission slip to go when she signed it." Melvin admitted, scooting away from me so she could not feel my wrath. I glared at her, and tightened my lips. There is nothing I could do about it now.

One of the teachers passed out packets. I opened mine and took the papers out. One of them was a map of the camp. It was huge. Second, there is no Tv, but thank god, there is wifi. But we can only be on it for an hour a day. The cabins, there are four of them. Two for the girls and Two for the boys.

Jude cabin, George cabin, Oliver Cabin, and Mary's Cabin.

"You guys are leaving tomorrow at seven thirty, so be there early." One of the teachers said, walking around.

* * *

"Thanks for the surprise, mom." I sneered, stomping angrily up to my room.

"You'll like it. I promise you." She said, a smile tugging at her lips as she made dinner.

"Sure, I like bugs crawling up my legs, and cold showers." I said, a drip of sarcasm in my voice.

"Start packing. You leave tomorrow morning." She ordered. I stuck my tongue out at her and closed the door to my room, angrily pulling at clothes and throwing them in my big red suitcase. My mom wouldn't allow it because she thinks I'm obsessed with it, I even snuck my Ipad in, crammed next to my cell phone. I am going to take advantage of that one free hour of wifi a day. Plus I got data on that thing.

I zipped my suitcase closed, and took out my black Jansport backpack, in which I was going to sneak snacks later on at Mid-night, having a good excuse to claim that I was just thirsty. I snuck three six books in there, three fat ones and three little ones,

_ The Book Thief, Divergent, Project 17, What I meant..., The Carrie Diaries, and Quarantine:The Loners._ There. Now, hopefully, I can be a slow reader so I can make these books last a month, because usually I can read these books, and since I'll have a lot of time on my hands, in about a week. I wheeled my suitcase to the front door and put my Jansport Backpack next to my bed.

* * *

Melvin and Me walked to where the buses are, along with Kori.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Kori asked, still eating her Mcdonalds sandwich from her breakfast.

"I don't know. About an hour. Everwoods camp is reasonably far." Melvin answered.

"Meaning I'm going to be stuck on the same bus as Garfield for a whole hour. Yay." I deadpanned. Kori nudged me with her elbow.

"It's not that bad. Just don't talk to him." I rolled my dark blue eyes at that.

"Sure."

More students came as we waited for our bus to pull up. Garfield and Tara came, a whole flock of immature brats behind them, gawking at him. Garfield shoved his hands in his pocket and smirked at me. He was obviously enjoying my pain. Hate him, and his stupid clingy girlfriend. As we filed onto the bus when it arrived, I raced Garfield to the best seat, which happens to be the exit door on the side of the bus seat. I get there first and smile victoriously at him, as he flipped me the bird, in which I ignored. Kori and Melvin slid into my seat, getting comfortable for the long ride.

**Yeah, I kind of stole a teeny weeny part of the idea from a book, but I couldn't help myself. This is SO bbRaes relationship. Well, tell me how you liked the chapter.**

**Next chapter:**

**"I called dibs on that bed." She flipped her blonde hair out of her face, giving it a wind-blown look.**

**"Well I got here first." I said, putting my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at her.**

**"Get off the bed. My stuff is on there." Her icy blue eyes darkened as she glared at me. I did the liberty of throwing her pink suitcase off the bed.**

**"Now it's not."**

**She screamed in frustration and looked me up and down before grabbing a fistful of my blankets and yanking them off the bed, causing me to fall of with them and onto my back.**

**"My bed." She threw her suitcase back up, and hopped on the top bunk, taking out her blankets and such.**

**Oh, how she was going to pay for that.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to update every four days, so since I am updating on a Wednesday, the next update should be on Sunday.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Keep them coming!**

* * *

**This story is by Titansoul123.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Belive me, I tried.**

**Chapter 2: How about what I want?**

It was a long ride to the camp. Garfield kept kicking my seat like a goddamned five year old, and I am _so_ _sick _of Tara and her fucking giggling! Every time someone says something in that little group of hers, she is always _laughing _! I have never been so happy to get off that cursed bus.

Garfield slinked by my side while I studied the cabins. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Do you have my gym clothes?" He asked. I turned around to face him, and took off my backpack. I unzipped it and dug around for the plastic bag an threw it at him. He caught it and glared at me, before unwrapping the bag and a look of horror engulfed his face.

"What did you do?" He asked, holding his clothes away from him.

**FlashBack**

"Hi Charles." I set the bag on their coffee table. Charles is a four year old I usually babysit.

"Hai Raben." He greeted, waving his tiny hand at me.

"I have some new clothes for you to wear for a while. I'll come pick it up after the weekend." I said, showing him the gym clothes.

"Thank you Raben." He said, putting on the over-sized shirt and running off to go play. I smirked.

When I came to pick it up, it smelled disgusting, it had various stains and food sticking to it, and was coated with mud, and ripped in a few places. I patted the little guy on the head and he smiled, obviously feeling like he's fancy.

**End FlashBack**

"Now you can finally live up to that Barbie Ken status. " I said, patting him on the head. I did my own damage to his clothes, I coated it with glitter. His face got red as he made an angry expression. He sucked in a deep breath and dropped the clothes.

"It's okay. Because you're going to replace it." He said calmly. I gawked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"For everything that you did to me this year, I will pass it off if you pay for it, and I will not phone my mom to come sue your ass." He said, a small smirk on his face. I repositioned myself,folding my arms and cocked my head.

"How much?"

"500 dollars." I visibly paled and raised an eyebrow at him, shaking my head.

"And where am I going to get that from?"

" I'll pay you 50 dollars twice a week if you be my slave for two days, every week." He said. He was grinning now. I scoffed, but I knew I'd have to accept. Garfield said he would sue my parents, and I have a feeling he wasn't kidding.

"Fine. What do you want to do first, go to your daily tanning session?" I asked. He rolled his green eyes and pursed his lips.

"Unlike you, I have a life. Your shift starts tomorrow at 10A.m. Don't be late."

Wth?

* * *

A couple hours later, after the camp teachers and people lectured us and told us the rules, we got to out cabin.

Now, if you want the best bed, you would have to race the other best-bedwanters to the cabin, and throw your suitcase on it, marking that that is your bed. The best bed is in the 'upper left corner of the bedroom, top bunk. The best bed is the top bunk, but that is the best, best bed. Only the luckiest of campers had told the story that when they slept in that bed, they had the bestest dreams and the best sleep ever.

And I'm determined to get that bunk.

I got to the cabin, crammed into the bedroom door with two other bed- wanters, and ran about the room. Tara threw her yellow and pink suitcase upon the best bed, but I had already climbed up on it, so that makes it my bed and not hers. I got out my blankets and such and started decorating, ignoring Tara's glare. I finally turned around and met her hateful stare.

"What?" I asked, glaring at her back.

"I called dibs on that bed." She flipped her blonde hair out of her face, giving it a wind-blown look.

"Well, I got here first." I said, putting my hands on my hips and narrowing my eyes at her.

"Get off the bed. My stuff is on there." Her icy blue eyes darkened as she glared at me. I did the liberty of throwing her pink suitcase off the bed.

"Now it's not."

She screamed in frustration and looked me up and down before grabbing a fistful of my blankets and yanking them off the bed, causing me to fall off with them and onto my back.

"My bed." She threw her suitcase back up and hopped onto the top bunk, taking out her blankets and such.

Oh, how she was going to pay for that.

I tried to pick a different top bunk, only to find out they were all claimed. I sighed and took the bed next to Kori, who was happily taking out her butterfly from that grow-a-butterfly thing from TV. She named her caterpillar Silkie, and she hung it on the wooden board of the top bunk, so that when she wakes up, the first thing that she will see is Silkie.

So far, that is the only con about Kori. She carefully tapped the glass, making sure the food was still there, and Silkie came to the glass to greet her by scrunching up it's tail and waggling it's antennas.

"Hi, Silkie! Mommy loves you, my little bumgorf!" She baby talked Silkie, although I have no idea where 'bumgorf' came from.

"Your not going to do that often, right? That is so freaking creepy," Tara commented, receiving giggles from her fellow bitch friends.

Kori only glared at her before going back to taking care of Silkie.

Melvin got a top bunk, and was already in the getting her pajamas together, even though it was like ,12:30.

"I call first shower." Melvin casually said. She immediately received all attention.

"Second." I said before anyone else could say it. In the end, Kori was third and Tara was fourth, and so on.

* * *

It was finally lunch, and to be honest, I'm kind of impressed. We could get all the hot chocolate we wanted, including coffe and cookies. I didn't eat, only drank the hot drink.

After they let us roam around the camp. I was walking in no particular direction, when I saw another cabin.

When I saw the sunshine cabin-George cabin. Although I heard its not all that great. It's haunted. They call it the Sunshine cabin because if two campers start acting up, they would put them in there till they get along. I really, really, don't want to end up in there.

**I know, short chapter but I promise I will make the next chapter longer.**

**Next chapter:**

**"Are those your panties on the floor?" Tara asked, staring wide-eyed at me. I shook my head.**

**"No."I said. I wasn't lying either. She shook her head.**

**"Don't give me that crap. I don't believe you. It must be you because it certainly smells like your ass." I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head.**

**"You smelt my ass?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**My new story 'Extricating Destiny' I was quite surprised I haven't got not one review, one follower, and I bet it hasn't hit 100 views. I put a lot of heart into that thing, and I had pretty awesome plans for it, so I was quite surprised. Was the summary THAT bad?**

**Also, JasonVUK, and Karlinnaa, I want to dedicate this chapter to you because on EVERY SINGLE story I have ever written, you always have reviewed and read them, so I thank you for that. Really.**

**I love my other reviewers too, you guys make me feel happy and inspired with your reviews, its just so awesome to receive them. Keep on reviewing!**

**Next Update: Thursday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 3:**** Sugar Packets and Forced Orders**

I sat on the bench outside the cafeteria, where some teenagers were still eating their dinner. Thank god Garfield is still in there. He would have been bugging me for sure if he knew where I was. I opened my book, 'Populazzi' and was once again engulfed in the interesting life of Cara Leonard and her attempts to become Supreme Populazzi.

"You like to read?" A kind voice said from in front of me. I looked up to see a boy about my age, and he had blue eyes and dark long eyelashes, olive skin, a serene smile on his face, and short, messy, jet black hair. I smiled, and quickly dropped my gaze to my book. I nodded.

"Yeah." I muttered. I had the urge to fix my un-brushed hair, cursing myself for being the type of girl who just runs their fingers through their hair and it's all good, but I strangled it, ignoring my sudden insecurities.

"Cool." He sat down across from me. " I like to read I'm more into the fantasy fiction books." He said, holding up his own book, '_ Ms. Peregrine's home for Peculiar Children'_ _._

" That doesn't look like fantasy, it looks like suspense or horror." I said, pointing to it. He shook his head.

"Nope, believe it or not, it's fantasy." He said. He placed his bookmark inside his book and placed it down before facing me with a smile.

"Your into the high school kind of books?" He asked.

"I'm into all kind of books. Comedy, Horror, Suspense, Adventure, Friendship, Romance- All of it." I said. He nodded before standing up. Did I bore him to death?

"My name is Malchior, what's your name?" He asked, stretching his hand out in front of me. I shook it.

"Raven."

"Okay, Raven, see you around." He said before giving one last smile my way, and walked off towards the cabins. I watched him leave.

"Isn't he a hottie, hmm?" A voice said in my ear. I jumped and turned around to find Garfield smirking at me, an eyebrow raised. I glared at him, supressing my blush.

"Just I kidding. He's ugly right? Right next to you." He grinned at that. I suppressed the urge to throttle him right there on spot. I groaned and rolled my eyes, got up, and left for my cabin.

"What? You don't want to hang out with me?!" He shouted after me. I could hear the laughter in his voice. I spun around and fixed him with a death glare, putting my hands on my hips.

"You are the most hideous, dumbest, most annoying RETARD I've ever met." I spat, just as he raised my book, grinning. It seems I have left it there on accident. He stuck it inside his jean jacket, and I knew it was gone forever.

"That's a library book," I said, stepping a bit closer. He smiled kindly at me, and took the book out of his jacket, and d placed it on the table, his fingers drumming on the hard cover.

"Here ya go." He said, tilting his head to the left and pushing the book further towards me. I stepped a bit closer, then I walked over. I was about to snatch the book before, he took it and stuffed it back in that stupid jean jacket.

"Give it back." I demanded, standing straighter.

"No. Maybe you shouldn't have left it there discarefully, for some person to take in his slippery hands." He grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Discarefully isn't even a word." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"I just made it a word." He snapped back, hugging the book to his chest.

"Give it back."

"No." He spat, sounding like a stubborn 5yr. Old.

"Give it back."

"No."

"GIVE. IT. BACK."

"NO."

"I'm going to hurt you." I growled.

"Try." He teased, still grinning. I furrowed my eyebrows and folded my arms, waiting for him to give me back my book. 'Try' was the incorrect term to use. As long as I'd known him, he KNEW I WAS going to 'TRY' in under five seconds.

After a few more seconds of tapping my foot, I finally pounced on him. He fell off the bench and landed with a thud onto the ground, but he was still clutching the book. I tried ripping it from his grip, but he clutched onto it as if he depended on it for his life. I finally ripped it from his hand and got off of it, and began to walk away when he pounced on ME.

I was forced onto my stomach as the book skidded a couple feet away from me, and he grabbed both my arms and held it behind my back in a tight grip.

"Say your sorry, and I'll let you go." He offered, catching his breath.

"Like hell I will." I responded, resisting the urge to scream.

"Okay. Then we will remain in this position until you are comfortable enough to apologize." He said simply, shifting so that he was sitting on my butt so that he would not hurt me in the process, I know he wasn't trying to, but it felt HIGHLY uncomfortable when he did that. We sat there in silence for a while, till he slowly reached over me, grabbed the book and hopped off of me, and ran down towards the main hall, where usually all the students go after lunch. I immediately stood up and dusted off my shorts.

Yes, I was wearing shorts, but only this ONE time. It was mad hot and I didn't want to get overheated- so today I dressed in a simple black and white T-shirt, some dark blue denim shorts, and high white socks along with my tennis shoes.

Either way, he was going to pay, big time.

* * *

It was around night time and I was in the girl's cabin, getting ready for showers. I had my tower slung over my back, and my pajamas and hygenial stuff in my other hand. Melvin stepped out in her towel, and slid into the nearest stall, as I slipped into the shower. I brushed my teeth and such in the shower, and tried my best not to run out and wrap myself in my towel because of the cold water that had like a drip of hot water in it. I planned on washing my hair, but it was just so damn cold I decided I could wait another day.

After I was in my comfortable pajamas, I went back into the room, and put my dirty clothes next to me as I put away my stuff back into its rightful place in my suitcase.

"Eww!" Someone shouted, and I turned my head to see all the girls huddled around, ogling at a pair of shit-stained underwear that was tossed onto the floor. There was a couple whispers and shudders as they stared disgustingly at the dirty underwear, till Tara said:

"I bet it's Raven's." Heads turned to glare and snicker at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Are those your panties on the floor?" Tara asked, staring wide-eyed at me. I shook my head.

"No. I said. I wasn't lying either. She shook her head.

"Don't give me that crap. I don't believe you. It must be you because it certainly smells like your ass." I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head.

"You smelt my ass?"

Now, as you may know things got ugly pretty quick. Before Tara could retaliate, Melvin stepped in and tried to make piece between us, and as usual it didn't work. Tara had pushed Melvin to the floor and started talking smack, so that's where things started. I had tackled Tara and started slapping her around, screaming at her for touching my little sister. I was then dragged off of her by Kori, who instantly tried to console me.

Tara, on the other hand, looked like she wasn't fazed by it. She was smirking. Melvin, looked like she was going to turn into one of those Bridezilla's any minute.

"You're really lucky Bobby's not here." I spat. She smiled even wider.

"You mean Melvin's boyfriend? That is one shy fucker. He can't hit a fly." Tara spat back. I heard Karen, a girl I have ways been on friendly terms with and sometimes hang out with murmur, 'Language Please.'

"You don't know what he's capable of." Melvin's expression darkened, and her statement was true. Bobby was her boyfriend, and he looked like an athlete. Although he's athletic and strong, he's really shy, really nice guy. But if you press certain buttons, he WILL hurt you.

"You may be right Melvin, maybe I can seduce him and make them tap this ass." She laughed, and Melvin turned red with anger.

"Don't you have Garfield?" I asked, quite shocked she would say something like that. Was she drunk or something?

"Yes. And he's MINE." She growled, glaring at me.

"Guys, it's really late, and We need to go to bed before a teacher finds out. Continue socializing in the morning." Karen said, braiding her brown curly hair into a french braid, staring wearily at us with brown, tired, eyes.

"We will go to sleep for the socially challenged." Tara said, a drip of laughter in it. Karen glared at her and remained stoic till Tara fixed her gaze at something else.

"Okay, Okay, don't get your panties in a knot." She muttered before climbing up onto what should have been my bed.

* * *

After I ate breakfast, I was out on the table outside the cafeteria. I stole a bunch of sugar packets and stuffed them in my fuscia colored plain sweater, and some in my baggy blue jeans.

"You are the weirdest girl I have ever met." Garfield said from behind me.

"And what makes me weird?" I ask, glaring at him, wondering what he did to my book.

"Look at you. You're like from the magic school bus kids." He was referring to what I usually dressed like, which I ignored.

"Whatever." I said, paying attention to a book I brought, 'Project 17'. He plucked it out of my hands and showed me his digital wrist watch.

"It's 10' O Clock, Rae. It's Take-Care-Of-Garfield-Time." I took the book back, not wanting another of my books to be taken away.

"It's RAVEN." I growled. He looked over and pursed his lips.

"I heard you tried to pummel my girlfriend last night, Rae." He said, leaning towards me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a PROBLEM?" I sneered at him.

"Yes, there is. See, now I lowered your payment to a 40 for assaulting my girlfriend." He stated simply. I stood up in anger and my nails dug into tge palm of my hands.

"We had a deal." I growled.

"Which is why I put your payment back to a 50 because I burned your book." He said, smirking and folding his arms. I stood there shocked, till my anger returned.

"You What?"

"I burned your book. Now, should we begin your shift? We are already five minutes late. "He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets before walking off.

* * *

""Your first order is that from now on you must say waffles and only the word waffles till I say you can speak English." I stared at him, keeping my face expressionless. He was looking at me expectantly.

"Waffles." I said, blinking. He nodded and sat down on a log.

"Second order: Can you please go get me some milk? Soy please." I rolled my eyes and traveled to the cafeteria to get his stupid milk. That's when it occurred to me, I have to go in the kitchen to get it, without getting caught. I looked over my shoulder to see Garfield waving at me and a fake smile painted on his face. I faced the cafeteria and groaned as I slumped in there. I was in front of the long counter where usually the lunch ladies work behind, giving us our food. When I was pretty sure no one was looking, I slipped through the door in the corner next to me.

Now I had no idea where the refrigerator was, so I was on my knees looking around, trying to see over the many metal items in front of my face. I got up and tip toed to the middle of the room and looked around. There was no one present, but I could hear muffling in the other room. I looked around one more time till my eyes fell on a huge, metal, rectangle thing in the corner. I hurriedly shuffled towards it and opened it, and luckily it was the refrigerator. I looked down the many helves trying to find that stupid, nasty milk. I finally found where all the dairies are at and looked for the milk, and I finally caught sight of it. I snatched it and was about to leave when the door opened.

I instantly jumped underneath the table, going in fetal position to hide myself the best I could. I heard them talking and walking up to where I was hiding, and I almost panicked.

They opened up the fridge.

"One of the milk is gone." The shorter one said, hr eyes skimming over the many milks in the fridge. I held the milk closer, and got on my knees, carefully making my way to the door as quietly as I could.

"What are you doing in here?" One of the ladies asked me. Thank god my hood was up, so they couldn't see me. I sprinted for the door and ran past Garfield muttering 'RUN!' so he followed me around the corner. Once I was sure they weren't looking for me, I shoved the milk into Garfield's hands.

"Now what?" I asked, glaring at him. He almost got me in trouble.

* * *

After a whole day of following Garfield's pathetic orders, I'm finally back in the cabin's.

It's midnight, and I can't sleep. For about an hour, I watched Silkie squirm in his little home till I got bored, then I got highly annoyed because Tara was moving so loudly all over her bed, and I remembered the sugar packets I took from the cafeteria that morning. I grinned to myself as I silently slipped off the bed and unzipped my suitcase, and snatched a handful of sugar packets. I tiptoed to Tara's bed.

I opened the sugar packets one by one and sprinkled them all over her bed, her hair, her body, everything, then I went back to my bed to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, it's finally done! I really need to update some of my other stories, like I REALLY need to. I don't want people to think I abandoned them.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Plus, for the next one, I'm going to need help on finding orders for Garfield to force on Raven. Any Ideas? I'm totally out of Ideas.**

**Next Chapter:**

**"Omg, it was terrible." Tara cried in the mirror as her friends surrounded her, patting her on the shoulder and giving her sympathetic looks, consoling her.**

**"They were ALL OVER me." Tara cried some more before opening her make-up packet and wiping her tears away, then reapplying some concealer on her cheek.**

**"Hopefully they fixed the bug problem. It felt so disgusting." She cried, then adding a new coat of lip stick before crying again, then reapplying her mascara, AGAIN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I saw the new Teen Titans Go! episode tonight.**

**And I'm not happy. I am very, very upset and I need to get it out.**

**First, let me just say that I would love to get my bat and bash Terra's head with it, then I would love to slit her throat, then I would love to shoot her face with a gun.**

**Now I am a very happy person, but, Terra HAS To die. Has to, period, point, blank.**

**The ending was just so sad. Iand I never seen Cy kiss Jinxies, so there HAS to be a part to. HAS TO BE. **

**Other than that, I am very upset, BB chose a selfish bitch who took their hearts, stomped and spat on it, tyen apoligized, and when she came back, chose not to remember ON PURPOSE. WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND IS THAT. Whereas, Raven has been droppin hints all over the goddamn tower, has done NOTHING TO YOU, LIKES YOU, AND YOU CHOOSE THE BITCH OVER RAVEN?**

**-.-. BB OPEN UP YOUR EYES AND GET OVER TERRA!**

**The nex episode better be BBRAE. if TTG really just focuses on BBTERRA, then I 'm not watching anymore.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A haunted house and pained smiles**

I wake up to a scream.

Terra's scream, to be exact.

I opened my eyes and Tara had tears running down her face as she screamed and cried and kicked in her bed. She fanned her face with her hands as if that would help from her mascara pouring down her cheeks.

"This is LICE!" She shouted. Everyone who was awake just stared dumbfounded at her as she whimpered in her bed.

"THIS IS FUCKING LICE!" She screamed, and that's when everyone started moving. Karen went to go get the Teacher who slept in the other room, and I collapsed back onto my bed, pretending to be asleep, because I knew what it really was. It was just sugar.

Once everything had cooled down the rest of us who had slept theough Tara's freaked out emerged from our beds after a few seconds. Turns out they weren't asleep at all, they were pretending to be just like me. Guess they didn't want to hear about Tara's little tantrum earlier.

* * *

I sat at my usual table at breakfast when Garfield slammed his hands down on the table grinning at me. I sigh. He hasn't been here for most of the morning, and I was enjoying it. I had gone on a small hike with Kori, Melvin, and Karen. Afterwards, we had went walking around the camp. But at least I had some me-time.

"What do you want?" I asked, shutting my book and placing it next to me. He sat down across from me and got comfortable.

"I want you to be nice to my girlfriend for a day." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I'd try my best, but I will NOT let her treat me like trash.

"Is that all?"

"No. I also want you to go to the sunshine cabin tonight at midnight, and record that wonderful experience." He said simply, a grin breaking over his face. Why did this guy HATE me so much. I immediately stiffened at his words, and looked at him with an intense stare, but he just smiled kindly at me. I groan and tightened my lips.

"No way I'm going in that cabin." I said coldly. And I meant it.

"Yes, you are. Here ya go." He said and he dug in his green jansport backpack, before giving me a camera.

"Have fun in there." He said before walking off coolly, hands in his stupid jean pockets. I hate him. Hate, Hate, Hate. I scoff and glare at the small camera, before snatching it up, standing up, and walking away.

* * *

"Omg, it was terrible." Tara cried in the mirror as her friends surrounded her, patting her on the shoulder and giving her sympathetic looks, consoling her..

"They were ALL OVER me. " Tara cried some more before opening her make-up packet and wiping some tears away, then reapplying some concealer on her cheek.

"Hopefully they fixed the bug problem. It felt so disgusting." She cried, then adding a new coat of lipstick before crying again, then reapplying some mascara, AGAIN. According to Garfield's rules, I have to be _nice _to her, so I took a step towards her and placed a hand awkwardly on her shoulder, patting it. She whipped her head around to reveal mascara running down her face, her eyes thick with it from reapplying it so many times. Her lips, were perfect with red lipstick, but it still looked odd with all that mascara. She was looking at me as if I looked liked that.

I realized that I was just gawking at her, so I quickly just got a tissue and wiped some of her mascara tears that was running down her cheek. She slapped my hand away and continued to put on her make-up.

"Don't be a barbie Raven. " She sneered at me.

"Just thought you felt pretty crappy." I said, rocking on my feet. She stares at me unbelievably through the mirror. I force a smile onto my face, even though I bet it looked like I was in pain or something. But she merely shook her head and continued with her make-up.

* * *

I stood inside the cabin, feeling pretty messed up. The camera and flashlight shake in my sweaty hands, and I try to focus on my breathing. I close my eyes and try to distract myself.

Hey, how about that new movie based on a book coming out? Divergent right? Seems interesting. Can't believe Tris and Tobias only had 5-6 fears. I would probably have over 100. I am scared of cockroaches, the paranormal world... I mean, I can't believe they do not fear poltergiest. I mean, he's so scary! Who wouldn't be! Wait, what if maybe a poltergiest is in this very cabin- NO! HE IS NOT IN THIS CABIN! QUIT IT!

My knees are shaky now and I open my eyes, the hair on my neck standing up. I rotate to get a full view of the cabin, and it looks like a regular one. One with out power and has been desolate for about 4 years. No Biggie.

I curse Garfield under my breath. How long am I suppose to stay here?

I hear a thump. I immediately whirl in that direction to find nothing, so I sigh with relief, but I'm trembling as hell. Creaking. Dammit, no way I'm staying in here. I practically sprint to the door and try to pull it open, but it doesn't open. I groan and attempt again, but it doesn't budge. I'm frantic now, and after a few times, I quit and go look for another way out.

After a few more tries, I give up when I hear another bump. I've heard about three bumps already and I'm getting nervous. I pull out my phone. I haven't used my hour of electronics, ao I hope Garfield hasn't either. I call him.

"Who is this?" A sleepy voice answers my call.

"It's Raven." I try to sound controlled and calm, but my voice wavers a bit.

"Why the fuck are YOU calling MY phone?" He suddenly sounds fully awake, and now I'm mad. How dare he asks that! He knows EXACTLY why!

" You know exactly what I mean! I know your in here." I growl. It's silent on the other end, till I hearva sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'M IN THE FUCKING CABIN!" I practically shout, and whimper when I swore I heard a small knock at the door.

"You're in THAT Cabin!? Wow, I never thought you'd do it."

"YOU MEAN I DIDN'T HAVE TO!"

"Maybe..."

" Come and get me NOW. The door is shut and it won't let me back out!" I whimper the last part, staring at the intimidating looking door.

"Fine. See you," He says before hanging up. Fuck him.

Noises bang all around me and it doesn't help that I am alone and defenceless. I slump on the wall and look around with my flashlight worriedly. Im getting really scared, and I just want Garfield to hurry up. The door moves, but it's not opening. It's like its trying to open itself. The things banging around me gets louder and more frequent, and now I'm crying. It's just to loud, way to loud.

Suddenly, the door swings open and reveals a bored-looking Garfield,and all the noises stop. I just look around with tears streaming down my face, and then I just couldn't stop crying. Garfield frowns, and slowly walks over to me. and places a hand awkwardly on my shoulder while I'm crying pathetically into my knees.

"Well now I kind of feel bad now." He mumbles while patting me. I ignore him and continue to cry in my knees,mad 'cause I didn't have to go, mad because I'm crying in front of Garfield, mad because that I'm in THIS cabin. He scoots closer and swings an arms around me, hugging me.

"It's okay, it's over now. NOW STOP CRYING PLEASE." He says. I cry harder because I am still crying in front of him and then I cry even harder because hr is so terrible at consoling people. He strokes my hair and I don't have the power to shoo it off because I am a horrible cryer and my hands are wrapped around my knees and I do not want him to see my face.

After a few seconds he finally just shuts up and continues to stroke my hair, and I finally cool it all the way down to sniffling. After a few more minutes of that, I stop leaning on his chest and sit up, staring straight at the wall ahead of me.

"You are horrible at consoling people." I say quietly. He grins.

"Yeah, I know. Now lets get out of here before something freaky happens." He gwts up and grabs my hand before pulling me up, then dragging us out the door.

"Oh, and, just so you know, maybe you should stay away from that Malchior guy." I whipped my head around.

"Why?" He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Raven, he's done stuff... be careful." He says before turning around and heading to his cabin. I raise an eyebrow and head back to mine. What's wrong with Malchior?

* * *

**Yeah, I know I was supposed to update like two days ago, but I wasn't finished. Because of this, I'm updating in two days.**

**Today I saw the Lego movie and it was pretty funny. Batman was funny in it so was GreenLantern and Superman. I LOVED Unikitty, trying so hard to 'stay positive.'**

**Also, I still need more ideas for some orders so Garfield can force Raven to do it. If you have one, just list it in the reviews and I'll gladly accept.**

**Next Chapter:**

**"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to and I really shouldn't have." Tara said, before breaking into wailing like the other girls.**

**"And Raven, what do you have to stay for yourself?"**

**"If I have to go home, can I get a refund for paying to come here?" I ask. I really want to stay, but I'm just trying to be reasonable here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg, thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 5: Jealousy is Evil**

As soon as I wake up, it's happening.

Everyone is whispering.

Casting glances at me, what are they talking about?

"Have fun last night?" Terra hisses from behind me. I whirl around to see her glaring at me, my video camera dangling from her fingers.

"You went through my video camera. Why am I not surprised; once a snooper, always a snooper." I smirk at her, and snatch my video camera out of her hands, she attempts to snatch it back from me, but I resist and hug it to my chest. She finally rips the video camera from my hands, glaring at me as she took a step back to scroll through the tapes.

I would take it back, if it wasn't for her clan surrounding me, glaring at me, daring me to pop Terra. I clench my fists together and my eyes dig into Terra's blue eyes when she looks back up at me.

"I'm glad you had fun in the sunshine cabin, with MY boyfriend."

"Had fun? I didn't even WANT to be there! Your stupid boyfriend just happened to trick me!" I spat back.

"He was stroking your hair." She growled back, her eyes darkened as she put her hands to her sides.

"On his will. You make it seem like I asked him. I' not some desperate girl. I don't even **like **your boyfriend." I said, rolling my eyes. She glared at me for a moment, before stomping out of the cabin.

"I didn't realize you had a thing for Garfield." Kitten said with a smirk plastered on her face. I don't like Kitten, neither does Kori. She is really snobbish, rude, and stupid, and desperate.

"I DON'T." I hissed at her before stomping out of the cabin myself.

* * *

"I don't understand why you do not like my pudding Raven. I had followed the directions in the book, and only added a little of my family recipe in. It was supposed to be delicious. Was it under cooked? Was it.." Kori rattled off all the possible questions wondering why I did not like her pudding. I tuned her out and focused on my tea, but then I picked up a small argument, and looked up curiously.

"She was scared, Tara. It was nothing." Garfield said, I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Whatever. You know what- it's okay. But I'm still mad at HER." Tara scoffed, and glared at me, in which I turned my head back to Kori who was now talking to Melvin with my disinterest in Kori's pudding.

"Kori, I don't like your pudding because it's nastey. What IS your home recipe?" I asked, engaging in conversation so Tara wouldn't suspect I'd been listening. Kori glared at me and put her hands on her hips as a smile formed on her face.

"It consists of-!" Before she could finish her sentence, yellow, warm, food blocked my eyesight. I wiped the eggs off my face, and glared at the person who had flung the eggs in my face, Tara. She and her stupid boyfriends had a big grin on their faces, they think they're so smug.

"I suggest you not waste your money and eat your food instead of flinging it at people." I deadpanned, glaring at her in the process.

"Don't worry- I have plenty of cash." She said with a giggle. I clenched my fists and ignored them, facing back to my friends. They looked concerned, never the less shocked.

"Your pudding has a very unedible name-" I started getting back to the conversation, till a piece of greasy hash brown landed on my cheek, this time thrown by Garfield.

"Maybe we should just eat outside." Karen said, collecting her plate. Before I could have a say, Melvin turned around and flung a piece of her hotlink at Tara's face successfully. Kori began to look really worried, especially when Tara's glare intensified. Tara grabbed the nearest plate, which was Kitten's, and threw a handful of eggs at us. Most of it landed in Kori's cheek and her red hair, and some landed on Melvin's face. I stood up, and so did Robin- Kori's boyfriend from another table, but an aquaintance of mine grabbed him and yanked him back down. I however, was already out of reach of Karen's hands, and calmly walked over to Tara's table. She smiled at me friendly as I walked over, and also, calmly shoved the rest of my tray in her face.

Garfield then threw his plate, which landed, ONCE AGAIN on my chest, creating a great big, see through stain on it, just like last time. Luckily I had my jacket on. He was not going to get away with that. I took off my belt and stretched it between my fingers, glaring at him with intense hate. I was about to raise it and whip him on his cheek when someone tackled me- Kitten, and started slapping me around with her goddamn purse. So I whipped her with my belt, it was only fair.

She was only asking for it.

Kori rushed over to join in the fight- because now she had a reason to beat the crap out of Kitten- "She was beating up my best friend and that is what Best Friends do." And while Kori has an outer look about her that just screams happiness- she's a very good fighter, and it will come out when it has to. So of course, since I was literally whipping Kitten, and Kori was beating her, someone HAD to step in.

It was Tara, to Kitten, her Best Friends Rescue.

By now, the whole cafeteria was chatting and cheering for their for their preferred girl to win, Robin's table over there on the left screaming and shouting Kori's and my name. Melvin, Karen, even Garfield stepped in to get us off of each other, but someone punched Melvin's cheek, and she had started fighting Tara, so now it was five girls fighting each other. Karen ran off to go get a teacher- she was freaking out- and the Cafeteria was roaring with 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!'

Kori was practically whipping Kitten's ass when ANOTHER girl stepped in, a girl named Kom. Now she was Kori's sister- (I don't know what it is with the Anders family and K'S) and as surprisingly expected she tackled her to the ground and started fighting her own sister, so Kitten leaped on me, snatching the belt out of my hand, and threw it somewhere in the distance, so now we were fighting with our hands now, and I was winning- that was until she pulled a very sharp knife at me and aimed it at my neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING?!" One of the counselors yelled and we instantly froze, even though I was already shocked- Kitten PULLED A KNIFE AT MY NECK.

You can guess what happened then.

* * *

Every girl was crying.

Except Melvin and me, that is. Though Melvin was on the verge of tears, I just stared shocked at the teachers, chaperones, and camp counselors.

"You guys are all going home." The principal said firmly. The girls started crying harder if that were even possible, and Melvin started crying into her hands. I would console her, if our chairs weren't three feet away from each other.

"BUT WE PAYED TO COME HERE!" Kitten screeched. I gave her a glare that showed the fact that I also would like to kill her for pulling a knife.

"I don't care. I will think if you guys should stay."

"Well, she should go. The bitch assaulted me with a knife and aimed it at my neck threateningly." I blurted out.

"LANGUAGE IF YOU MUST! Let's remember you had also whipped her with your belt."The principal said.

Everything was silent for a second, but then Tara started weeping again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to and I really shouldn't have. " Tara said before breaking into wailing like the other girls.

"And Raven, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"If I have to go home, can I get a refund for paying to come here? " I really want to stay, but I'm just trying to be reasonable here.

"Okay, you can go."

"WAIT!" Kori practically screamed. We all whirled around to face her.

"Can she please stay? We weren't the ones who started it." Kori glared at Tara, who just rolled her eyes.

"...Okay. One last chance. If you mess this up, you'll all be going home without a second thought. But Kitten, you have detention after lunch from now on, got that?" Kitten grumbled something incoherent as we all filed out the door. Tara's friends and my friends separated, glaring as we went our separate ways. I'm definitely getting back at Kitten.

* * *

I decided after this morning I should just calm down and go read or something, get lost in someone's elses world and see what they do about their own problems. I was reading in a tree, well I was sitting pretty reasonably high up on a tree branch, leaning against a tree when Malchior confronted me.

"What is wrong with you?" I looked up and raised an eyebrow at him, he was fuming.

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone knows about what happened."

"Well yeah, it was the entire cafeteria.."

"Not about that. You went in the Sunshine Cabin last night."

"Glad you figured that out." I probably shouldn't have said that since he began to get even more mad than he already was.

"You were hitting on Garfield- everyone saw the tape."

"Hitting on Garfield? Why does everyone think that?" I glared at Malchior.

"I thought you were pretty cool Raven- but I guess you are just a promiscuous tramp." He spat, glaring at me back.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"I don't know, what does it sound like?" Malchior hissed. I turned to face him.

"Excuse me, you prejudice ass; I barely KNOW you, And while your attractive and all, YOU HAVE ONLY MET ME ONCE, SO WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT?"

"It's a free country."

"Get the hell out of my face." I barked, seething with anger. He smirked at me and calmly walked off. What is wrong with people these days?

* * *

I was sitting in front of my cabin when I heard footsteps approach me. I looked up and it was the ever so famous Garfield, who once again, ruined my imperfect life even more than it already was. Luckily he was not smiling, or I probably would have ended up in the principal's office. Instead he was glaring at me. He took a seat next to me and took my hand, and placed money in it. I gave him an inquisitive look, but then I understood I was done for the week. Next week I would have to serve him again.

"Thanks." I muttered, returning to my book as I stuffed the money in my pocket.

"You weren't flirting with me, right?" He asked out of the blue. I glared at him. I had enough of this.

"Garfield, I'm going to tell you once, I DO NOT LIKE YOU. I DO NOT INTEND ON FLIRTING WITH YOU, DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF."I repeated in a loud, clear voice. I knew Garfield was getting frustrated. He stood up and faced me with a small smile.

"Good. I'm glad we can finally agree on something now." He said. I flipped him the bird, in which he kindly flipped back, before walking off.

**That was fun to write! I have some plans for Malchior in the future as well.**

**I will use the ideas you guys gave me in the reviews for next week when she has to serve Garfield again. If you have anymore ideas, feel free to write it down.**

**Next update: Friday.**

**Also, I am writing a story along with my friend on here, we share an account :Cherry Roth. But for some reason it is not showing up on the 'new' or 'updated' list on fanfiction. It is about the Teen Titans going into the hunger games. I hope you look at that story, to.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**"Next Chapter: "Since you guys have completed the next month in your usual subjects, and our currently up to Advanced level to come on this camp trip. Am I correct?" The teacher asks. We all nod.**

**"Good. So that just leaves the classes you picked- most of you are Home Ed. So, for today, you will learn how to take care of this." **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cry Babies**

I filled her whole pair of shoes with it.

I filled Kitten's pair of shoes with shaving cream.

But of course, for pulling a knife at me, that is just not going to be enough.

* * *

I got my revenge during breakfast. Me and my friends decided to just ignore the _other _table, we didn't want anything to do with them. But really, she pulled a knife at me, did you think she would get away that easy? I stood up on my seat and pulled out a speaker phone in which I won last year and had been hiding under the table till now.

"Ehm.." I said, facing the entire cafeteria who was glaring and giving me inquisitive looks.

"Yesterday, a girl attempted to kill me." I said. A few gasped, and some looked around.

"That girl was Kitten. Second row, third table to your left." I said. Now everyone was staring at Kitten, who's eyes burned into my soul.

"Yesterday, Kitten pulled a knife to my neck. I wonder if she really thought she was going to get away that easy." As I said that last part I straightened my jacket, and cleared my throat.

"Now let's talk about how wonderful Kitten is." I suggested. Everyone started murmuring and glaring at Kitten, who was now suffocating her water bottle and ridding it of any liquid.

"Kitten is a follower and is a blank slave for Tara, Tara is a girl you may know as the queen of insecure bitches who feel the need to bash on other people that they are afraid that are currently on a higher rank on them; which they probably are. This makes Kitten an insecure bitch to. Because that is what mean girls are. The most insecure shitheads in the entire school, yet for some reason, we fear and respect. You are currently wondering if I am completely stupid, and you are abso-fucking-lutely not right." I said, cocking my head and staring right at Kitten, and Tara looked like she was personally imagining a ninja jumping from the ceiling and cutting my head off repeatedly.

"Thank you for my time." I announced, before casually taking my tray and walking out of the cafeteria, fighting a smirk from growing on my face.

See? She wasn't going to get away with that.

* * *

I placed my books next to my desk and sat down for one of my electives: Home Ed.

See, even if we are currently out of school, they still have us learning at least our electives everyday. After everyone took their seats, the teacher walked in, and wrote the subject on the bored. It read ' Test' and everyone groaned, but he just grinned. Who does that?

"Today, I am going to test you on how well you can really take care of yourself. This test will last one week and three days. Let me past them out. But first, Since you guys have completed next month in your usual subjects, and are currently up to our Advanced Level to come on this camp trip. Am I correct?" The Teacher asks. We all nod.

"Good. So that just leaves the classes you picked- most of you are in Home Ed. So, for today, you will learn how to take care of this." He brought a box to his desk and picked up a -baby?- out of it.

It was one of those doll babies, that I am slightly scared of.

"Who wants a girl?" All the girls raised their hand, but me I kept my hand down. When he asked for a boy, I kept my hand down to.

"Raven, you need to vote. Which baby do you want?"

"Neither."

"So would you like a unisex baby?"

"I'll take a girl child."

"Okay. Here you go." He handed me a box with a baby in it, very accessories, and the baby had olive skin, green eyes, and brown hair with curls. To be frank with you, it was an american girl doll, baby form. I frowned at it, and placed it on the ground.

"You will take care of these babies, and for every time you neglect it, do not feed it, change it, entertain it- you will have a count. You do not want a count. Now let me show you how these babies work..." He spoke on about how to take care of the stupid baby, but I had better things to do. Some included recovering money for a stupid suit.

* * *

Garfield sipped out of his orange juice he got out of the cafeteria and eyed me through his sunglasses, in which I glared back.

"Okay. Here's your order: Spend the whole day with Tara and be nice to her I'm tired of you guys fighting, and you need a new oufit, in which Tara will pick out for you." He said, and before I could protest, he got up off his seat and went to find his pathetic friends. I threw a rock out in the open as hard as I could, lashing my anger out on that. I picked my baby and for some reason started combing through it's curls, just sitting there, on the bench. I knew where to find Tara.

I put my baby back in the little bag I made for her, just enough for her to shut up and leave me alone till 8:30, when I have to feed her again. I made my way back to the girls cabin to find Tara and her friends sitting there on the porch of the cabin. When they saw me, they shut up and glared at me, their eyes getting darker as I approached them.

"What the hell do you want?" Tara spat. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Your pathetic boyfriend assigned me to hang out and 'be nice' to you for the rest of the day, plus you have to pick out a new outfit for me." Tara thought about this and smirked, then walked up to me and took my hand.

"Come, I have a PERFECT outfit for you." Tara said, a little too suspicious for my taste. I followed her in, and she was already digging through her suitcase, and I knew I'm not going to be wearing something that I'M comfortable with.

"Here- put this on."

* * *

I emerge from the bathroom with a slight blush painted on my cheeks, frowning at the outfit she made me wear. She made me wear a push-up bra, some booty shorts, a slightly see through black shirt with a short black jacket that comes to the middle of my stomach, mactching with my black flats also.

I felt pretty dirty.

"Oh, stop frowning Raven; all girls look like that. You look perfectly normal." Tara admired, looking me up and down. I scoffed and followed Tara out of the cabin, she said we were heading for a hike. Tara and her friends were talking about their -babies- about how perfect they would make them look and be the smartest -baby- on earth... it was rather boring, and once we stopped to take a break, I climbed high away from them in the trees. From my perch I watched them a while, watching them socialize in their own twisted way.

"Hey. I'm sorry." Malchior said from behind me. I was startled and almost slipped off my branch, a few couple dangerous feet from the ground.

'You scared me- and why should I forgive you?"

"Because I truly mean it." He brought a bouquet of roses, handing them to me. I looked at him suspiciously before returning to the roses, something wasn't right here.

"What do you want?" I scoffed.

"I just want you to forgive me- we can be dating again and be happy like we were before." I stared at him unbelievably. This must be the stupidest human being on earth- right next to Garfield.

"We were never dating- I barely know you." I said with a serious tone. I threw his bouquet of roses to the ground and glared at him, I was quite upset with him. He glared at me back, till a kind smile covered his face.

"You look sexy today." He leaned towards me, getting in my personal space. I shoved him back glaring at him with intense hate.

"What is WRONG with you?" I asked him, and I was just about to climb down when he pushed me off the branch.

* * *

**I know short chapter. But I had to end it here.**

**Next Chapter:**

**"DO NOT TOUCH MY BABY!" Kori shouted, cradling the baby in her arms as she glared at Kitten.**

**"Afraid of something?" Kitten joked.**

**"I will kill you if you ever touch my baby again." Kori said in a low, quiet voice, then stared at her while breathing heavily. Kitten backed away slowly.**

* * *

**Up coming stories:**

**Wonderland: Beastboy's adventure in Nevermore; soon he finds out it's ore than just emoticlones. I am already done with the first chapter, I am just waiting to finish my other stories... unless you want me to post it now. You decide!**

**We are one team...Sometimes: Team Surpreme consists of Hannah Light( Credit goes to her I HAVE recieved permission) My OC, Batgirl, and I need two more OC's to put in. If anyone has OC's, put them in the reviews! Team Surpreme is the rival againstt Teen Titans, seeing as they are both a crime-fighting team in Jump City. But for this particular mission, they'll have to work together for once. BBRAE ROBSTAR OTHER PAIRINGS**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Unfortunate Accident**

**Map of Everwoods Camp:**

**Cabins are usually in the bottom left corner, except for the sunshine cabin in the upper left corner**

**Cafeteria, Elective classrooms, Meeting Hall, etc are in the bottom right corner**

**Hiking trails and forest are in the upper left corner**

**In the forest, where I was:**

**Trees where I was sitting- upper left corner**

**Where Tara and her friends were standing-below me**

**Lake- right next to the tree where I was sitting**

**Other trees surrounded us**

Malchior had pushed me off of the tree branch, causing me to fall. I was a bit shocked and my voice caught in my throat, so I did not scream. Tara and her friends were facing the other way though, so they did not notice till I fell in the lake. Malchior had fled the scene before Tara and her friends could figure out what happened. Me however, fell into the lake which was freezing on my part, and I hit the bottom of it pretty hard on my head, so yeah, I blacked out after that. That's all I remember before I woke up here.

* * *

For some reason, I woke up in the nurses office(Yeah, they have a nurses office) on that stupid, uncomfortable bed.

And for some freakin reason, Garfield was grinning at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, putting on my signature glare and propping myself up on one elbow.

"I carried you here." I frowned as a light blush painted itself on my cheeks, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why?"

"Terra came looking for me and told me what happened." I blinked as I recalled memories in my head, but nothing came up.

"What happened?"

"Well, Tara said they heard a splash in the lake, and a couple seconds later, you were floating in it, knocked out, and you had like a really bad gash on your head, you probably hit the bottom of the lake, which is bad, especially there are all kinds of diseases in a lake, but luckily, you didn't get infected. But we- I mean you- have a small problem." Garfield simply stated matter-of-factly.

"What is this 'small problem'?"

"Everyone now thinks your suicidal. Everyone thinks that you tried to kill yourself."

I instantly shot up in the bed, wide eyed.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. Which leads me to my next question: Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"NO! Malchior pushed me off the tree."

"Malchior wasn't there when I came to get you."

"Didn't Tara see him? He must have run off."

"Nope. Tara didn't see Malchior." I was upset and angry at this point.

"BUT I SAW HIM!"

"I don't know. He wasn't there." He grinned at me and I glared at him, before kicking him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He was standing up now, glaring at me back as he held his arm, rubbing it.

"You are grinning at me while everyone else in this stupid camp thinks that I am some _Insecure Suicidal FREAK!"_ I shouted, tears brimming my eyes. He smiled kindly at me before going over and patting me on the head like I'm some dog.

"Honestly Rae, I don't know what to believe. But if it helps, I told you Malchior has done things, so, this situation may concern him, its a possibility. " Garfield said. I pushed him off and glared at him, before sitting back down on my bed and frowning.

"What did he do?"

"To be frank with you, Malchior is what we like to call a man whore." He started, leaning against the counter and smirking at me." For starters, he's had what- like 10 girlfriends in the past year. Oh, and speaking of girlfriends, he's claiming you're dating him and you guys already it 'did it.'"

"WHAT?" Oh, how I am so going to KILL Malchior when I'm out of here.

"Yup. I don't believe it- you don't seem like that kind of person." Garfield said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and threw the pillow onto the floor and glowered at it.

"And every girlfriend he had, he always broke her and murdered their spirit. Might want to be careful." I glared at him again, and groaned.

"Get out of here." I ordered.

"Kay. Tomorrow you get your orders from me as usual, and your 50 bucks. Baii." He waved and smiled at me, before exiting the room.

Great. Just Great.

* * *

I walked down to the girl's cabin- I seriously need to think. The whole time while I was walking down, people were whispering and staring at me, so I did what I do best: I focused on the ground while combing my fingers through my baby, some times ripping out her brown curls in the process, which caused it to cry, so I would pop it's sucker between it's fake doll lips, or if anyone said my name, I would walk up to that person and get all up in their business.

I laid in my bed after taking care of my baby, 'putting it to sleep'.

"Hello, Raven." Kori said, popping up in my view.

"Hey."

"You want to talk?"

"No."

"Just listen then."

"Fine." She sat down on her bed, which was next to mine, and began to play with her baby's hair, which was blonde and straight.

"Raven, I know you know about the rumors, and I know that you know that I know about the rumors." She started. Even though that made no sense whatsoever, I nodded.

"What I would like you to do is handle it the rational way. I want you to report it to the counselors and get whoever is behind this kicked out." Kori said matter-of-factly . I shifted in my bed.

"Or, we can handle it my way." She said all of a sudden. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, in which she just grinned at me.

* * *

I stood up on the cafeteria table, and glared at Garfield, who just grinned at me.

"Ehm," I cleared my throat, and soon everyone who was in the cafeteria had their attention focused on me. I pulled out the note card I had prepared, and held it up to my face.

"Garfield is supposedly the hottest boy here, along with the questioningly, supposedly girlfriend, Tara. They are supposedly better than me (supposedly), and I am supposedly, super, supposedly, jealous. Supposedly. That's it." I announced. Some of the students snickered, others stared at me with an odd look on their face. I glared at Garfield, who was busy laughing his head off, along with Tara.

There, now I want my fifty bucks.

Later, after I got my fifty bucks, it became night time. And when it becomes night time, I fell asleep. Unlike three other people, who woke me up in the middle of the night, and those people are Kori, Melvin, and Karen.

"It's go time Raven." Melvin said, smirking at me.

* * *

"The first one on the list is... Kitten." Karen read off, then stashing the paper back in her black jeans. We all glanced over at at Kitten, who was snuggling her pillow, and Melvin went right over and snatched her sparkly pink suitcase.

"You think you can pull a knife at my sister? I don't think so.." Melvin muttered along as she stalked right out of the cabin and sat in the dirt, unzipping the suitcase. We all watched, completely obvious to what she was going to do till she dumped the clothes out of the suitcase and dirtier it up a little, then throwing the suitcase as far as she could to her right.

"Wow Melvin." Karen smirked at Melvin, who just flipped her blonde ponytail and flowered at the pile of clothes.

"Whatever. Next person on the list."

"Okay... It's obviously Tara."

"Cool." Kori said, braiding and rehearsing her baby's curls. I don't know how you can get so attached to a doll, she even named it Samantha, and she carries it everywhere. Maybe it is just for the grade.

I went to my rightful bed, in which Tara is currently sleeping in, and I grinned I had the perfect idea. I went into the second room in the cabin and looked for the huge creepy clown doll. One of our counselors had it for the younger campers to entertain them.

I picked it up and brought a chair over, and set it so that the first thing Tara sees when she wakes up, is that creepy ass doll.

"I hate Tara and Kitten. Can you believe what Kitten said to me this morning? " Kori scoffed and glared at Kitten, though I can't really blame her, Kori is really defensive about her 'baby.' So here's what happened:

"DO NOT TOUCH MY BABY!" Kori shouted, cradling the baby in her arms as she glared at Kitten.

"Afraid of something?" Kitten joked.

"I will kill you if you ever touch my baby again." Kori said in a low, quiet voice, then stared at her while breathing heavily. Kitten backed away slowly.

See? Who does that? That's creepy. Karen sighed and collapsed onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

"Can we do the rest tomorrow night? You warned the rest, right?" Karen asked Melvin, who smirked in response.

"Of course. I had Bobby deliver the message in a sticky note on their suitcases." Melvin reassured.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter came late. I mean, I have limited time on my kindle, I hope you understand.**

**"Next Chapter:**

**"I know you did it. Don't even try to be the sneaky fucker you are. I know." Malchior was fuming, but I stood there with my hands on my hips and an evil smirk on my face.**

**"See this?" I pointed to the freshly wrapped gauze wrapped around my forehead, a result in my fall in the lake.**

**"Revenge sure is a bitch, huh?" I asked, grinning at him.**

**Next Update: Sunday**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHHHH! WE GOT TO 40 REVIEWS! I NEVER REALIZED MY STORY WAS THIS GOOD! I LOVE YOU ALLL! MAYBE WE CAN EVEN GET TO 100 IF YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO REVIEW! AHHHHHHH**

**TO SPARK:Yes, I realized that a few days ago, but then again, Raven has to work for it. Raven has to work for his money then return back to him, but hey, she still worked for it. See? It's a win-win.**

**I had this weird dream last night and I was a Sophomore in High school. Now, I'm still in 8th grade, so the whole dream I was nervous and excited for what HIGH SCHOOL was like. There was this one part where P.E. had free time and these three boys in the dream were mean to everyone and everyone was afraid of them, and so they wanted to play a new game of basketball and they shoved the basketball in my hands and I was like 'NO.' and they were like' WT DID YOU SAY' adn I was like ' I SAID NO.' and they were like 'WTF JUST PLAY YOU IDIOT' and I threw the basketball at one of there faces and was like 'BITCH I SAID NO I DONT WANNA PLAY IM JUST WATCHIN' and then I cussed them out and left,,, it felt good for some reason.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: You cannot spell correctly**

Garfield was eyeing me for some odd reason. I looked back at him and glared at him, in which he mouthed 'I got the note' back at me.

Good.

Later that day, we got revenge on him. I had sneaked into the boys' cabin and it wasn't that hard to spot the animal magazines spread all over the green bed, I don't know what was with that guy and animals. I took his suitcase and grinned, looking around the cabin till I found HIS suitcase. I walked over and took Malchior' s suitcase dumped his clothing, dumped Gar' s clothing and put Garfield's clothes in Malchior' s bag, then put Malchior's clothes in a bag, walked over to their bathroom, put Malchior's in the middle of the shower, turned the water on, went back in their bedroom, took my backpack off, unzipped it, where a big, fat, steak sat. I took the meat out and placed it in the middle of Garfield's suitcase. I grinned and snickered at my little present, went back in the shower with my backpack, took out a perfume bottle out of my backpack, turned the water off, dumped the perfume on his clothes, organized it so that no one would know I was there, and ran out of the cabin.

Getting revenge is sooo fun.

* * *

"I know you did it. Don't even try to be the sneaky fucker you are. I know." Malchior was fuming, but I stood there with my hands on my hips and an evil smirk on my face.

"See this?" I pointed to the freshly wrapped gauze wrapped around my forehead,a result in my fall in the lake.

"Revenge sure is a bitch, huh?" I asked, grinning at him. Malchior tightened his lips and clenched his fists together. Wow, this is an even greater reaction than Kitten's and Tara's. Here Malchior was, throwing a mini tantrum, in a blank beige shorts and beige T shirt( because he refused to wear his wet, perfume-smelling clothes and was awfully quick to accuse me of it.) , looking utterly stupid. Ha.

_Tara's reaction to the creepy clown- I woke up first before her, but it wasn't long before she would open her eyes. Once she did, she rolled over and jerked, causing her to fall off the bunk bed, falling on the floor. She did a mini-scream and yelped as she scurried away from the clown. She then turned red at all the widened eyes and shocked faces due to that little scene, and started demanding who did it._

_Kitten when she couldn't find her clothes- _

_"Where are my clothes? "Kitten asked, combing everywhere and everything in the cabin. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, watching her get frustrated as she couldn't find her suitcase._

_"Umm, Kitten.. I think I found them." Melvin said, hiding her grin by sucking in her cheeks. Kitten peered outside, and a few seconds later, you could hear a high-pitched scream._

I did not, however, hear about Garfield's reaction. Guess I'll find that out later.

* * *

I smiled. I was having an awesome day. Finally I had some alone time, and I decided to use my one free wifi hour to text my mom. After I texted her how things were going, I decided to curl up with a book. Right now I was reading 'A series of Unfortunate Events: Book 2.' There are like, 13 books in the whole series. I reached to pick one up underneath my bed without looking, texted my mom goodbye and flipped to the first page-

-only to see a naked, tanned, blonde bimbo grinning at me. My eyes widened as I threw the book across the room, wondering What the hell was going on.I focused on my bed spread instead of that book, before picking another book. Same thing, another one, same thing, another one, SAME THING. Who replaced my books with INTIMATELY FEMININE LICENTIOUS PLAYBOYS MAGS?WHERE ARE MY BOOOKS!

I looked around in my suitcase, willing myself not to scream, as I didn't find any. My eyes darkened and narrowed as I figured out who did this. It was either Garfield, or Malchior. Tara and Kitten had no idea I did got revenge on them, but Garfield and Malchior knew better. Especially Garfield. Though Malchior seemed pretty upset when he confronted me, he wouldn't do this. But he must have mags like those, considering he asked me to go to bed with him, though Garfield is-I hate to admit- pretty clever, and I haven't seen him all day. So obviously, it was Garfield.

I stomped out of the cabin, already plotting my revenge on him.

* * *

At lunch, I got a very, sharp looking knife. I will carry this around for the rest of the day, as creepy as it may sound. For the rest of the day, I also had to follow Garfield's order, though it was rather awkward, according to him. Every time he tried to make me follow his orders, which I did, I would just comment 'This won't be necessary where you're going.'

One time, while he was snacking on his tofu dog and I was sitting next to him, reading a book, I put my knife in my hand and slipped my hand under the table, where I gently rubbed the blade against his knee. He remained stiff and pale the entire time.

One time, he confronted me about it.

"I will report it to the counselor if you _don't stop._ I'll be honest, he looked rather intimidating when he said that, but I only smirked.

"I am so _tired, _of having to _explain _everything to you. You are supposed to be _so quick-witted, _yet you always seem to forget about _this,"_I whipped out my knife and aimed it in his face.

He glared at me and took a step back, and he still looked kind of scary. After a minute of him giving me _The Face, _I finally gave up and put the knife down, struggling to keep my laughter at how he was taking this so seriously. I mean, I would to, but he knows I wouldn't stab him. It was just dirty fun.

"That wasn't a very good prank," He commented.

"Yours wasn't either." I adopted a serious face. We were in the middle of the camp, right outside the Main Hall.

Then we started fighting. He jumped me, and now we were fighting, just like some of the times when we have our little discussions.

"STOP!" A teacher yelled, pulling Garfield off of me.

"You guys have taken this too far. You guys are going to the counselor's office, RIGHT NOW." The teacher ordered, hauling us both up then giving us a little push.

* * *

The counselor sat in the desk, staring at us both with blank eyes. We shifted in our seats, ignoring his gaze. What was awkward about it is that he was fat, plus he was breathing awfully heavily as he stared at us. So there was us, in that little room, having a fat man breath loudly through his mouth as he stared at us with blank eyes. I focused on his pencil box, examining all the different types of pencils. Garfield focused on his shoes, till the counselor finally spoke.

"Write down all the negative things about each other, then share it to one another, then find out ways to improve these negative things." He said, then going back to breathing heavily as he handed us a pencil and paper. I stared at the blank page, before writing a few things down.

_1. He is a total hypocrite._

_2. A spoiled brat._

_3. Nosy._

_4. I hate him._

_5. Ruined my life._

_6.-_

I sneaked a look at Garfield's paper, but only a sneak peek, to whereas I could see he was writing in text form, as if he were texting somebody.

_6. Dosnt no how 2 speel corectily, dosnt haf tiym 2 look in a dicshunaree, cant right and speels noomerus ting rong exsessively._

"I do not spell like that!" Garfield shouted.

"Obviously you haven't looked at your list." I snapped back, glaring at him.

"They are called abbreviations.

"Why the hell are you looking at my list anyway?" That is when the counselor cut in.

"Garfield, sit on that part of the room. Now I want you guys to write a positive letter to each other." The counselor ordered, handing us another piece of paper.

We groaned and scribbled some things on there, and then exchanged letters when we were done. Garfield didn't even do a letter, he drew a picture.

It was of me (Stick figure with short hair) falling off a cliff and a mean-looking shark bouncing out of the water to eat me, then of the shark eating me and blood squirting everywhere. Then he drew a note. _That would be nice if that happened._ I glared at the paper, balled it up and threw it at him.

"THAT ISN'T EVEN A LETTER!"

"Well yours wasn't anything nice either. I mean look at this!" Garfield showed my letter to him, in which I wrote.

_Dear Garfield,_

_It is nice when you shut that big ass mouth of yours. Wish you could do it 24/7. Even better, get OUT OF MY LIFE._ Then I drawed a small drawing of him having a big x over his mouth. We started arguing, then once again the counselor interrupted us.

"THAT'S IT, YOU GUYS WILL GO TO THE SUNSHINE CABIN UNTIL YOU GUYS CAN BE CIVIL TO ONE ANOTHER!" He shouted, his fat face getting red.

What?

* * *

**Next Update: thursday**

**Next Chapter:**

**"What is that?"**

**"What is what?"**

**"You know what."**

**"I know what?"**

**"You know what that thing is in your hand."**

**"What thing in my hand?"**

**Review! I had fun making this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! I love your reviews! Plus, now we''ve finally come to this part of the story!**

**To sparky: I really don't mind your reviews. They are funny, and inspire me to write to you guys. No, they do not need food to go to the cabin, they have to stay in there till they are civil to one another,or, in other words for the rest of the month.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sunshine cabin**

We both looked at the counselor in pure horror, breaking away from our argument.

"What do you mean we have to stay in the Sunshine Cabin?" Garfield asked breathlessly. The fat counselor glared at us before pulling two slips of paper and writing on it.

"What I mean is that you two will be staying there till you act civilized to each other. Please take this to your teacher. You guys are moving in tomorrow. We both were too shocked to say anything. He handed the slips to us and pointed to the door.

* * *

"This is YOUR fault." I muttered standing in front of the cabin.

"How is it my fault? Your the one with the knife." He snapped back, pushing the door open and wheeling his suitcase into the cabin. I didn't say anything back, just continued to stand there with a glare on my face. He peered out of the door a few moments later.

"Aren't you coming in? Or are you scared?" He snickered as a wide grin spread over his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way, wheeling my bags in. I stood by the doorway, refusing to walk any further. Garfield shut the door and gave me a little shove, too which I shoved him back, then he shoved me back, and it continued till we got in the bedroom. There were no bunks just to beds on the same side of the room. I was disappointed, because now I couldn't rub in his face that I got top bunk, which is the better bunk, and no longer have that comforting feeling that if a shooter or a murderer came, they'd go for him first 'cause he's closest while I have a chance to escape. We quickly snagged a bed before going back to our original cabins to get any other stuff.

When we got back, we started decorating our halves of the room. I was sitting on my bed when he brang a black case in.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"You know what."

"I know what?"

"You know what that thing is in your hand."

"What thing in my hand?"

He was messing with me, and he knew it. He gave a cheesy grin before opening up the black case to reveal a computer.

"No electronics." I said simply, staring at the computer. He glared at me and dug in his suitcase.

"It's for movies. No WiFi needed."

"What they meant by WiFi is that you only get on all electronics for an hour, internet or no internet."

"Earlier, I found that this is a free wifi spot. Woohoo." He said as he unloaded movies. I rolled my eyes, though I was secretly glad that this was a free WiFi spot, though I didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

Later, Tara came to visit her boyfriend.

"HAI!" She greeted at the door, not even looking at me, so I continued to read.

They began talking, and later I heard them making out, like right in front of me, so I got up and went to another part of the cabin to read. I was just about finished with the fourth book in 'A series of Unfortunate Events' when Tara came sauntering in where I was, and glared at me.

"You better not be hitting on my boyfriend." Tara barked, and I rolled my eyes and turned to face her.

"Tara, I am so tired of explaining this to you, I do not like your boyfriend. Now, leave me alone." I sighed and she looked me up and down.

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like my boyfriend."

"I. DON'T. LIKE. YOUR. BOYFRIEND."

"Yes you do."

"Get the hell away from me." I snapped, going back to reading. She huffed before turning away on her heel.

* * *

The first night in the cabin was scary. We both stayed up- Garfield watching movies on his computer, me aware of anything and everything, sometimes nudging Gar and asking him if he heard that or whatever.

One time, I swore I heard creaking or something so I threw Garfield's pillow at the sound, it was the closest thing next to my hand. Garfield paused the movie and turned to glare at me, giving me a stare.

"What? I heard something."

"You hear everything every five-"

I threw a shoe at the door, I heard it creaking.

"-seconds." He finished rolling his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm keeping myself safe."

"Are you really that scared?"

"NO!" He raised an eyebrow, but I continued to glare at him.

"You wanna watch a movie with me?" He said moving over on his bed. I glanced at the door, which freaked again and Garfield got up to close it shut all the way.

Oh.

I hopped onto his bed and took the side on the wall so that if a murderer comes, they'll get Gar first. He slipped back in his bed, next to me, and continued the movie, 'This Is The End'.

* * *

"I know a way how to get out of here." I said, looking at Garfield. I had claimed the bathroom for changing, and now we were dressed.

"How?"

"He said till we can be civil to one another- so we just have to act nice." I said, and he perked up.

"Let's go then." He walked out the door with me in tow.

We got to the counselor's office, and he opened the door with a bored yawn and led us to the two chairs, but we refused to sit.

"What do you two want at seven in the morning?" The counselor asked his fat hands scribbling down something on a piece of paper. I quickly spoke before Gar had a chance to open his mouth.

"Can you let us out of the Sunshine Cabin?" I asked. The counselor narrowed his eyes at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You two are already civilized to one another in less than a week?" He asked expectantly. We both eagerly nodded. He sighed and reached for his coffee taking a sip before setting it down and giving us a hard stare.

"Hug." He spoke finally, but that is not what I was hoping for.

"What?"

"If you guys 'bonded'in less than a week, you won't mind hugging each other. Now stand up and hug." He ordered. I just stared at him. The only time I ever hugged Garfield willingly and he returned it back willingly is when we were both in kindergarten. He had saved my favorite doll from being tore apart by this guy named Adonis, so yes, I hugged him. But since then, I started to hate him, and he started to hate me to, and for the last two years he's been ruining my life. End of story.

We both frowned as we awkwardly stood up and...wrapped our arms around each other for about two seconds, then sitting back down with a blush splattered across our cheeks. I know it was just a hug, but I was rather humiliated , especially when the counselor seemed to be enjoying it.

"I don't buy it. Leave." I could not believe this. He said if we HUGGED, then he would let us OUT.

"YOU SAID IF WE HUGGED, YOU WOULD LET US OUT."I shouted, standing up and glaring at the counselor.

"It was obvious you guys were totally faking." He simply said, taking a sip of coffee.

"You are a liar, you are a cheat, and you are just a fat piece of-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Garfield had got up and whisked me out the door. I stood and scowled at the door, and Garfield stuffed his hands into his pockets, and we both just stood there silently. I would go off to the direction of my classroom which would start about now, but today was a Saturday, so we stood there in an awkward silence.

"So..that didn't work." Garfield said, frowning.

""No, Really?" I asked, sarcasm dripping in my voice as I plastered on an unbelievable expression. Garfield rolled his eyes and we both started towards the Sunshine Cabin.

* * *

I couldn't sleep at night. Garfield was a really heavy sleeper. He kept moving around, occasionally he'd snore, and his part of the room was all messed-up, so dirty I couldn't even stand it and placed a few things of his away. He was a really late sleeper, I was up early. And he can't stop playing video games on that little Nintendo DS.

Later, He was in the Sunshine Cabin playing video games with Richard and Victor, Richard being Kori' s boyfriend. Victor is Garfield's best friend, though sometimes we were lab partners and he was nice. I was in the corner reading, while rocking the little rocking-thingie I made. I made it out of some rope and some clothes, put my baby in it, and rocked it with my foot.

"Raven I never seen you look so mom-mish." Richard said, his blue eyes focusing on the video game.

"I never seen you look so calm." I snapped back, it wasn't often you saw a grin on Richard's face. He stuck out his tongue, then turned to Garfield.

"So what landed you guys in this little place of happiness?" Richard asked. Garfield rolled is eyes.

"Rae was being a brat, so we got into a fight. Pus we have to stay in here all day, since Rae here wants to stay inside today, and she's too scared to be in here by herself." Garfield explained, glaring at me. I scoffed at him.

"Excuse me, you OFFERED, I can take care of myself."

"Sure,because that's why you were throwing random things at the door." I raised an eyebrow so I threw my baby at him. He caught it and grinned at me as the plastic baby started crying.

"That's two counts of abuse Rae, you shouldn't be a mother." He floated.

"Not planning on it." I replied. He tossed the baby back at me, which I deliberately did not catch and the baby fell flat on its face.

"You're mean." He muttered.

"Your girlfriends weird." I sneered. I knew it would make him upset, and he immediately paused the game and shifted his body to me. He was scowling at me, staring daggers.

"She told me to umm, back off and stop 'hitting' on you, so, mind telling me what's that about?" I asked, putting an innocent expression on my face. His stare shifted to an inquisitive one, telling me he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Okay then, might want to ask about that."

* * *

I was taking my favorite hiking trail when he came. My trail had a lot of scenery, plants I've never seen before, and this huge cliff, which had amazing scenery. I was standing on the cliff when Malchior came along and ruined everything.

"Hey," He said, standing next to me with a serene smile on his face. I ignored him, and continued to look around the cliff. I still had that gauze wrapped around my head, so I was in no mood to talk to him.

"I said Hey." He repeated, folding his arms across his chest. I ignored him and walked up a little further, towards the edge. He walked up to and wrapped his arms around my waist. I shrugged out of his grip and walked closer to the edge.

"You're not even going to acknowledge my presence?" Malchior asked. I ignored him, hopefully I answered his question.

"Are you going to acknowledge this?" He went up to me, grabbed my shoulders, and jerked me towards the edge before pulling me back. I moved under my breath and walked to the other side of the edge. But he just kept following me and kept jerking me towards the edge, laughing. I struggled to get out of his grip and told him to stop, seeing as rocks were becoming loose and falling off the cliff. But he just kept doing it. Until the rocks became loose and fell under me, so I fell with it, Malchior backed up at the last second, and luckily, I fell on top of a rock that could hold me, not far from the cliff, but I was sure my left leg was now broken. Malchior peered over the edge with this 'oops' look on his face, and I turned red with anger.

"MALCHIOR YOU FUCKING .." I shouted unintelligible words at him, capturing my breath, seeing that it had knocked out of me when I fell on top of the rock.

"I'll go get help, I promise!" This is the only time I actually heard some sincerity and sympathy in his voice. He dashed off, and I through a small rock off the cliff out of anger.

* * *

**I have just realized I was supposed to update yesturday. Because of this next update will be Monday, I am sorry.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Next Chapter:**

**"What took you so l-" Garfield peered down at me, a questioning look on his face.**

**"What are you doing down there? And why is your leg twisted in an unnatural way?"**

**"Where is Malchior?"**

**"I saw him eating in the cafeteria. Why?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The woods and a fight**

I leaned my head against the large rock, closing my eyes. A few minutes had passed, yet it seemed like hours. I was getting slightly hungry, and was whimpering every so often because my leg hurt like crazy, twisted unnaturally with blood staining my pants, hurting every time I move, causing my back to hurt. Sooner or later it became sundown and Malchior was still a no-show. I should have known he'd blew me off. I'm on my own. I wiped the tear-stains on my cheek(Yeah, my leg hurt that bad,) as I looked around, careful to not move my left leg. I took a few deep breathes as panic rose in me.

"HELP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping someone could hear me despite the fact that I am on a rock, below a cliff, in the woods, alone, and it was becoming night. I glanced at my leg, which, once again I tell you, blood-stained. I cursed myself for wearing skinny jeans and wondered what I was going to do about it. I've read books and watched movies whereas if people got hurt or in the same situation as I was, they usually ripped off some cloth and wrapped it tightly around their wound too keep it from bleeding. So I wondered how I would be able to do that. After a few minutes of debating, I very slowly, carefully, shrugged out of my pants, and took off my black sweater, then ripped off(which was very hard, I don't see how people can rip cloth off in books and movies as if it were a piece of paper) a piece of my shirt, and wrapped it around and tightly knotted it. I pulled my sweater around me, and tied it up, so now I had to wonder what was I going to do with my bloodied pants? Nothing, I guess. I could only sit there and wait.

I shouted for help a few more times, and finally gave up all hope when it became dark outside. I started crying as I leaned my head against the rock, a feeling of fear in my stomach, that this rock was going to fall any minute, I would get a disease or something, some wolf would come down here and eat me or whatever..

Sooner or later, a bright light came through my vision, and I perked up immediately, hearing the familiar sounds of footsteps.

"What took you so l-" Garfield peered down at me, a questioning look on his face.

What are you doing down there? And why is your leg twisted in an unnatural way?"

"Where is Malchior?"

"I saw him eating in the cafeteria. Why?" Garfield asked, but then his green eyes gone huge as he stared down at me. I cursed under my breath, realizing that the only thing covering my butt was my sweater, and underwear, but that was about it. I looked up at Garfield with a blush painted across my face, with this 'Sorry, just pretend I have pants on' look on my face. His eyes darkened as he narrowed them.

"Did Malchior do this to you?" He asked.

"Yeah.." I answered, wanting desperately to get up , but now that my leg is broken, that is impossible. He started climbing carefully down- I see he brought a backpack. Once he landed safely on my rock, He stared at my broken leg with this disgusted look on his face, till he focused on me.

"What brings you here?" I asked, giving him a small smile. He hoisted me up, his hand on my stomach, careful not to touch my underwear.

"Well, I wondered why you wasn't back at the cabin yet, and you had said you were going hiking, so voila," He said, looking around, wondering how we were supposed to get back up on top of the cliff instead of below it on the right side.

"We can't."I answered for him, reading his mind. He sighed, and carefully placed me back on the ground, looking around if I were really right.

And I was.

"Well, I guess we will be spending the night on this happy little rock." He said, giving up and chucking a rock over the edge.

"You can go back up, without me. And go get help."

"And leave you here? Those counselors won't listen to me, it's already seven, we're supposed to be in our cabins. " Garfield scoffed, settling next to me, taking off his backpack. He pulled a sandwich from his backpack and gave it to me with a small smile, before eating a sandwich of his own.

"Why did Malchior totally botch you here?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. He said he promises to get me help, but I'm still here so I don't know what's going on with him." I said honestly. He just sighed in frustration and looked around on the smaller cliff we were on, and laid down with his backpack serving as a pillow.

"Well, I'm tired. G'night." He said, facing away from me. I scowled at him before facing the sky, and it looked like it was eight. I frowned, wondering what could crawl up my ass, sleeping outside like this. I studied the ground, and when I was comfortable enough, I pulled myself (ugh) to the wall, and worked my trusty sweater over my body parts.

* * *

Someone was pelting me with rocks. I ignored them, thinking that it was just Garfield, trying to wake me up. So I wasn't going to give him pleasure by waking up to his brutal morning call, but that was until he hit me in the eye. My eyes snapped open, right when a really big rock was about to fall on my face. I spun over to my other side to avoid the falling rock, but only to find Garfield, sleeping, and we were inches from lip contact, and I finally noticed the added weight to my waist, which were his hands. I blushed and pulled away from him, focusing on what and who was throwing those rocks. I looked up, and there was Tara in all her glory, sitting on the cliff, a bunch of rocks in her hands, scowling at me. I frowned.

"Did you get help?" I asked her, focusing on the issue.

"I was, till I saw my boo cuddled up next to you. And you said you didn't like my boyfriend." She bitched.

"I don't." She scoffed. At that moment Garfield jolted awake and almost fell off the cliff at the sight of Tara.

"Care to explain why you had your arms wrapped around Raven's waist?" Tara asked sweetly. Garfield scoffed and scowled at the floor, a light blush painted across his face.

"She was cold."

"Yeah, because that totally explains why she's in her panties." She snapped, glaring at me. I glared at her back, making sure that my sweater is covering my butt.

"Her leg was broken!"

"Any gymnast can do that with their leg." Tara said quickly, glancing at my bloody leg. When I was in 6th grade to 9th grade, I took gymnastics, and I can tell you right now a broken leg that is bloody means it's broken, not called flexibility.

"My leg is broken Tara." I explained, narrowing my eyes at her. She glared at me and stood up, her arms still carrying armfuls of rocks.

"So, I guess I'll be leaving now. I believe you Raven, you were not trying to molest my boyfriend. Peace." She said, giving us a cocky smile.

"Wait, you're not going to get help?"

"No. It seems you guys got everything under control. Garfield, I'm going to go get us both breakfast." She puckered her lips at Garfield, and was about to walk off until I said something.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I shouted, furious at her selfish behavior.

"SHUTUP!" She hissed back, glaring at me, flipping her blonde hair.

"NO!"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" She shouted, before dropping a medium-sized rock on my head, knocking me out.

* * *

"This is a really bad representation of our camp."

"We're really lucky we have top notch doctors."

I kept hearing these voices when I woke up, I guess they might be the doctors. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed, to find my broken leg all wrapped up, my head freshly wrapped up. I slipped off the bed, attracting the attention of the doctors.

"Oh Raven! Are you ready to return to camp? I'm very sorry it happened." She said sympathetically. I nodded, and they gave me a check-up to make sure, and so on I was out the door with dark blue crutches and a broken, wrapped up left foot. I walked down to the Sunshine Cabin, wanting to go to bed. I hopped inside and plopped down on the living room couch, and Garfield ran into the living room from the bedroom, a relieved look on his face.

"You're okay?" He asked. I knew he was going to hug me, but he watched himself.

"Sure." I glared at him, still pissed-off about his stuck-up girlfriend.

"Look, I'm sorry about Tara. Want some?" He offered a plate of tofu, a small smile on his face.

"No." I said absent-mindedly, walking to the bedroom, aware of him following me.

"C'mon, Rae. Please?"

"It's Raven, and NO." I slammed the bedroom door on him, choking the feeling of guilt. But it wasn't my fault. It's not my fault Tara got all pissy and bitchy because I broke my leg.

Tara... My gaze shifted to Garfield's baseball bat in the corner of his bed.

* * *

"This is going to be so fun!" Kori squealed, making Victor grin. He spun around in his swivel chair with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Real fun.. Hey Gar, wanna give it a shot?" As you probably known before, Victor is Garfield's best friend, so he excitedly hopped in the chair just as Victor stood up, and started making weird sounds into the Mic. Victor walked over to me and hugged me, making me smile.

"How's it going lil' sis? Other than Garfield's bitchy girlfriend." He whispered that last part. Victor' s known me ever since pre-k, he's always been older than me, so I don't really mind him.

"Great I guess."

"OH! NO ONE SIGNED YOUR CAST!" Garfield shouted, pointing to the cast on my left foot. He hopped down with a Sharpie and signed his name quickly, adding a smile next to his name.

"I'm the first one." Garfield said proudly, smirking at me. I glared at him, still a bit upset with him over the whole cliff thing, even if it's been a few days. I know I shouldn't have a grudge on him but, I don't really appreciate it when his girlfriend almost put me in a coma on purpose, when she threw a rock on my head. It's not the type of forgive and forget thing, if you haven't noticed.

Kori pulled away from making out with Richard excessively and went to sign my cast.

"Okay y'all, time to go. I've got to do announcements." Victor got the job of telling the whole camp the announcements, on this intercom.

* * *

**Okay guys, so that is the chapter. Go girl, Brilliant idea. Thank you.**

**Next update: Friday.**

**So, I came up with two future stories that I will post after I am done with three of my stories, and they are called 'They never came back', and 'Road trip:Unloaded.**

**They never came back: Young girls all over are dying, being found in the most unrepentant places, each of them diagnosed with Schizophrenia. Sebastian Sanders, head of police force needs the titans help to catch the .mysterious murderer- but what if the murder is not even human? What if it is a demon, and the only ones who can see it is Beastboy and Raven? But then there is more to it? A demon, a club, missing girls, missing titans, Raven's dead- better than it sounds. Bbrae, Robstar.**

**Road trip:Unloaded: The titans are now between the ages of 17-21. They are headed for Flinx' s wedding, all the way in Germany. Now they have to go in the T-Car, A plane, a train, and it will be very very interesting. Who are the candy People and the gummy gods? Why is that flight attendant getting all pissy towards Robin? Why is there a crazy stalker obsessed with Raven? BETTER than it sounds.**

**To be honest, I'm more excited for that Road trip story. Which one should I do first later on? You choose!**

**Next Chapter: "I dragged the bat into the girls cabin, when I heard another noise. I looked over to Silkie, who was facing Tara' s bed, and I followed his gaze suspiciously.**

**Until I saw Tara making out with Malchior under her sheets, about to get Physical. I walked over and snatched the sheets off, alarming them as I held up my bat.**

**"I'ma shove this so far up your ass you won't even feel it." I hissed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a rewrite of Chapter 11, as you may know there was a whole bunch of v's in the last one, and that is because I had fallen asleep on my computer, and when I woke up, I didn't bother checking the document to see the usual errors. I apolegize for that. I have just came up with something that will SHOCK you later on. Happy Spring Break! :D**

**Chapter 11: Liar Liar pants on Fire, Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater**

My leg is broken, and my head is still wrapped in gauze, my vision a little hazy. Maybe Malchior and Terra are trying to murder me. Do you know why? It is become they are vampires.

They feed on attention people give them to live, and if you don't, they'll kill you.

I had put the bat into this backpack or something, and I'm hopping over to the girl's cabin on my crutches. When I got to the porch of the cabin, I put my crutches near the door.

I dragged the bat into the girls cabin, when I heard another noise. I looked over to Silkie, who was facing Tara's bed, and I followed his gaze suspiciously.

Until I saw Tara making out with Malchior under her sheets, about to get physical. I walked over and snatched the sheets off, alarming them as I held up my bat.

"I'ma shove this so far up your ass you won't even feel it." I hissed. Malchior tumbled out of the bed with a thud and Terra shot up straight in her bed, a light blush painting her cheeks. I looked over to Malchior, who had scrambled over to my old bed, then back at Tara, who had made her way to the wall.

"You're cheating on him?" I asked, a little shocked. Tara and Malchior. Never thunk of that. Tara twirled a lock of her hair, and frowned into her lap.

"Raven, sometimes when you want to be with somebody else, but you want to break up with your current boyfriend, you just don't know how to tell him. But don't worry, I'll tell him sooner or later." Tara said, shrugging her shoulders. I scowled at her.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Tara's head snapped back to me. I smirked.

"I don't know, I just might." I was lying, but it was fun seeing Tara's face when I said that.

* * *

Garfield has been generally benevolent to me ever since the cliff accident. At least he's sorry. He's been helping me with all kinds of stuff, like carrying my crutches, helping me in class, not being mean anymore, also, he's been starting to tell me these corny jokes- I asked Victor about it and he says he does it all the time, usually those who are his friends, or like Kori, who is his friend but then again no one would want to be mean to Kori(except Tara) because she is the kind of girl that if you yell or slap her, you will feel guilty. Perks of being the nicest girl in school.

I have been kid-hearted to him also- he will need it when he finds out about Tara. I chose to not get in the situation, though every night when he goes to sleep, I will go on his laptop(he doesn't let me on it) and after I check my facebook and everything, I write documents to him explaining about Tara's current affair with Malchior. Then I put it in the trash bin, delete it, but I'm sure there is a way to undelete it. They are all anonymous.

He also wanted to take me hiking, despite the fact that my leg was mangled and is unable to walk. I said okay anyways.

But the next morning, he wanted to visit Tara.

I tried hopping over to block the door, but I ended up tripping, but I got right back up and blocked it right when his hand reached the doorknob. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"She is busy," I said, scanning my brain for a quick lie that I KNOW he will believe. He stared at me with a curious look on his face, then shifting to concerned.

"Are you okay Rae? maybe you should re-wrap the gauze on your head." He suggested, looking over me. I shook my head.

"I'm perfectly fine, I just heard that she's...still eating breakfast." I gave a small smile, scanning his face. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because... she wants some time with her friends.. just give her some space. Kay?" I said, he looked at me.

"I haven't seen her in two days."

"She needs a little more. " I quickly spat. He blinked.

"But she said earlier she wanted to hang out with me-"

"I smiled at him, and he stopped, I guess I kind of looked creepy from his point of view. I grabbed his wrists and slowly pulled him into the cabin, shutting the door behind me.

"Let's play some video games, I want to know how to play." I suggested, not giving him time to voice our his opinions. I placed a controller in my lap and turned on his GameStation. He sat down next to me, looking at me, I guess wondering what was going on, but he didn't deny to playing video games.

"You never play video games."

"Now I do." I strained, no matter the fact that I couldn't choose a better Idea of a thing to do. He blinked again, and we started playing MarioKart. Now because I am inexperienced, I sucked, but over time I got the hang of it, and I started beating Garfield to first place, and sometimes he'd beat me, then sooner we won all the cups, and then we started playing online till a dude(did I just say that?) came on named OWNROFEVE'SWOOD:) We had an idea of who that was, and we logged off.

"LET'S GO HIKING!" I shouted, right after we quit playing. We played for a couple of hours, and it was enjoyable. He gave me a weird look and got his jacket.

"I should really go see Tara-"

"IT'S ONLY A COUPLE OF MINUTES!" I shout, then I walk over to him and hug him tightly( I know this will make him say yes) and begged(ugh).

"Fine, only for a couple of minutes." He said, then grabbing his backpack, and we were out the door.

* * *

"We should go back if your struggling like that-"

"I'm not struggling, what are you talking about? You must be hallucinating." I said, struggling with my crutches to get it in the right patch of grass without tripping on a stump and tumbling down a hill. He rolled his green eyes and snapped a couple more pictures of this weird twisted tree in front of him. It was huge, and really odd-looking. He was taking pictures of unusual plants I have never seen before. We had a great conversation about it, till he wanted to take a break.

He took out his soybean and tofu sandwich, and I wandered around. I was a little hungry, but I refuse to eat his tofu supplies. Although I am quite curious about what they taste like. Victor told me it tasted like a myth and it was Barbie's favorite food since it is also fake, so I just took his word for it that it was simply terrible.

"HEY RAE, YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO EAT?" He asks, taking a bite out of his soybean sandwich, then out of his tofu sandwich. I turn over to face him with a small smile.

"No-" My eyes slipped behind him, where I saw a blonde and black lock, and I knew it was Tara and Malchior in one of there sessions. Malchior's hands were on her stomach, oddities. I did the first thing to distract Garfield before he can look where I'm looking.

"OH LOOK! A BUTTERFLY!" I pointed to cloud in the sky, in which I thought were mashed potatoes and white cotton candy when I was six. He followed my finger, and while he was distracted I threw my crutches down the hill and tackled him. He screeched 'MY TOFU!" And shoved his sandwich into his jacket pocket as we rolled down the hill. When we reached the end of the hill. He stared at me curiously, his tofu sandwich hanging from his mouth once again. I gave a small smile.

"Ooops." I said, 'It seems that I have not seen that butterfly'. I also took a bite out of that sandwich hanging from his mouth, and tofu is really good.

* * *

The next day, I tried to convince him that it was his day to boss me around, and he said that it had expired a long time ago, so I paid him the money I owe him, and I had distracted him that day by hoarding him in the cabin and stuff. He got a little pissy a few times, but other than that, he was okay. I wonder when Tara will come over and finally talk to him about her secret sessions with Malchior, she hasn't done so.

So the next day, I let Garfield do as he pleased. He came back with a smile on his face, going on about how wonderful his day had been, how he can't wait to see Tara again, so I'M GUESSING Tara did not tell Garfield.

I have decided to confide in Kori about this.

"Maybe we should talk to Tara about it." Kori said, sipping her mustard(I don't know what is with that girl and mustard). I scowled at her.

"As if! Garfield is with Tara right now. I'm not getting into it."

"I thin you will."

"What makes you say that?" Kori shifted her body towards me, with a solemn look on her face.

"I overheard Tara last night. I'm not sure about it, but they are coming after you." She said.

"What?"

"Maybe there gonna poison you or something. She was talking about cyanide." I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips.

And laughed.

"If you want, I can eavesdrop tonight to see if she says anything about it." Kori offered.

* * *

We had P.E. that's one class we have to do during camp. Now because of my mangled leg, I am unable to participate. Tara gives me a cocky smirk and goes off to her side of P.E. with the word 'SEXY' in bright pink letters, on her shorts, splattered across her ass. I wonder why she is smirking. She has nothing to smirk for. I have noticed she is getting a little big lately, and she's cheating on Garfield! Who can have pride with that!

Later I was watching them run 3 laps around the gym, and she suddenly stopped and visibly paled, and vomited right there in the middle of gym. Hundreds of teens screeched 'EWWWW!' But Tara just wiped her mouth with her shirt and smirked. The gym teacher sent her down to the nurses office, and when she came back, she sat next to me in the corner.

"Are you a bulimic?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes. She shook her head and grinned.

"It's called sickness, Hunny." She said, shaking her hair lightly as she took it out of her ponytail.

* * *

**I will no longer post chapter scenes for the remainder of spring break (1 week) . I will post randomly, perhaps everyday? Also, please vote on my poll to see which story I should do next! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**In case you guys did not know, I have rewritten chapter 11, so if you haven't read it, you should read that one before you go to this one.**

**Chapter 12: They're coming**

This night was one of those nights whereas I snuck onto Garfield's computer while he was sleeping. Kori had not used up her hour of WIFI, and was on her smartphone in her cabin. We were on a chat line.

**SilkieSoft: Hehehehehe**

**Raven: Why are you laughing?  
**

**SilkieSoft: I feel like a secret spy agent**

**Raven: You are spying...**

**SilkieSoft: I feel so like..awesome and daring right now. This is just glorious**

**Raven: Do you hear anything?  
**

**SilkieSoft: Yeah...kind of. Malchior is cumming**

**Raven: WHAT**

**SilkieSoft: Yeah I think I heard Tara open the door for him just now... hold on Ima move myself so I can see dem**

**Raven: Oh Okay.**

**SilkieSoft: Okay now I can see them They are looking around to check...Hld on I'ma turn the brightness of my phone down.**

**SilkieSoft: Okay now they're talking**

I sat back against my bed, and glanced over at Garfield, who was shifting comfortably in his bed. I focused my attention back onto the computer.

**SilkieSoft: Oh my...They are making out. My silkbug is like, whimpering. I have to go get him so he may see no more.**

**Raven: NO! It will ruin the whole thing!**

**SilkieSoft: But he's whining...**

**Raven: He'll turn away then. Do not get him.**

**SilkieSoft: Awwwwwwwww finnnneeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Raven: -.- what are they saying?**

**SilkieSoft: Idk... oh they r like they need to stop you bcuz they think you guna say sum**

**Raven: They''re coming?  
**

**SilkieSoft: Yush... be careful...omg remember adonis?**

**Raven: Yeah...**

Adonis is this one dude in Middle School, he likes me but I don't like him. He isn't like sweet, at all, he just thinks I'm his girlfriend and is mad all the time like he has this stick up his ass... Anyone who has met Adonis hates him excepts his buddies.

**SilkieSoft: He's like in here in the girls cabin... yeah they r gunna cum to your cabin and treat it like eastside high**

"Raven?" I freeze, recognizing that it is Garfield's voice. I got caught. I slowly rotate my head to face him, a small smile plastered on my face. He had a confused expression on his face and propped himself on his elbow, glancing at his black computer.

"What are you doing?" I ignored the fact that he had no shirt on right now, seeing as it was 3 in the morning and I had fallen asleep before him and woke back up to get on his computer, so he probably didn't think much of it, and was oblivious to this fact.

"Ummm... Nothing..." I glanced at the computer and responded to Kori, ignoring his perturbed gaze that was fixed on me.

**Raven: Adonis is at this camp?**

**SilkieSoft: Yuhh they gettin like backpacks neow**

**Raven: neow?**

**SilkieSoft: Yeah they cummin like right neow**

Garfield slipped out of his bed, so I grabbed the computer and moved away from him, near the door of the bedroom. He went straight for his suitcase(to my surprise) slipped on a shirt, then made his way towards me. I got up again with the computer, and made a beeline for my bed, and sat against the wall. He hopped on my bed, ignoring the glare I gave him, and scooted next to me so he could see what was on the computer screen.

"Who's coming? That Adonis guy?" Garfield asked, snatching the computer away from me to look at the conversation I was having with Kori. I snatched it back, then we started arguing and snatching, him saying stuff about how it is his computer and I shouldn't be on it on the first place, and how I said this was very important so he should fuck off, and then my conversation with Kori was like:

**Raven:vodgoreavioUIHBiobhgrsdb7ab2yu dil**

**Raven:ehi8haehguavevuvhvrea64f87ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggdf9g8aegtaq97gt37q8itgagvbfydaaadddddddddddddddddboheyghbiugb7b8oalgvbhetr7ybuskgbulriuh9tuh99sybhgvs cvfwPEFsloieigsv\**

**Raven: gea'h0'oyhbya8r9thby8na 8ogihyq'[0-0rty4652vffhlwagfvhccccccccccccccccccjfgyuek**

**SilkieSoft: WTF**

**Raven: Who's comeahggeiORGGUVGDYEYVGREAUEdhuiivfretgavbyuluyvgtvagrev yu44444444444444hjkdgykf**

**SilkieSoft: What's wrong wit u?**

**Raven:It's waui;eavihuibhie66666664n lfsgubidlsgblilgbiaskbltihibalibs**

**SilkieSoft: Raven? Are you there? Is our connection messin up?**

**Raven:fdlvlaelivuvhesuiuiIV VUI GARFIELD 'QOIEBHIA;OBI;gfuelgbkebgytjLUGVIREYGUVLLESBVGFTTTTTJY**

**SilkieSoft: So anyway u better be ready cuz they r like cummin and they dont sound very nice right now... they headin out the door. I'ma like follow them. Hld on. lemme put on my slippies.**

I finally pried the computer from his hands and moved to the side of my bed, responding to Kori.

**Raven: Kay. I'll be ready.**

**SilkieSoft: Kay, got my slippies on and Silkie, Ima go follow them.**

"WHO'S COMING?" Garfield asked, getting frustrated. I looked at him before getting off my bed and placing the computer in the corner of the room, then getting his bat that I was going to use earlier till I found out that Tara had been cheating on Garfield. I opened the bedroom door and made my way to the cabin door, peeking out the small window. He followed up on me and grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around.

"What is going on?" He asked, scowling at me. I rolled my eyes and jerked away from him. I can't tell him, because if I do, he will find out about Tara's secret relationship and I vowed not to get into her drama.

But I had to tell him something.

"Umm, Malchior and his friends are coming, because they want to kill me, and like... they are mad because I threatened to rat them out when he pushed me off the cliff..." I lied. Garfield sighed and peeked out the window to.

"I can't see them." He answered after a while.

"You will.." I slowly moved away and ran to his computer, wanting to Kori again.

**Raven:Garfield's up.**

**SilkieSoft: OOO, I can see him and them. You have a light on so we can see u faces. Shall I run ahead?**

**Raven: Sure, I guess.**

**SilkieSoft: GLORIOUS! They are giggling as they cum closer.**

All of a sudden, I was snatched up and dropped away from the computer, and now Garfield sat in my place, looking at the conversation with Kori. I pounced on him before he reached the top of the page, not wishing him to see us chatting about how Kori witnessed Tara and Malchior making out. He fought to get out of my grip, but I sat on him in an ineluctable way. I picked up the computer and moved it away from him, then stared at him hard.

"I'll tell you what's up if you stop trying to get the computer."

"Deal." He said, and I got off of him. I sat where the computer was and began to type back to Kori, Garfield peeking over my shoulder.

**SilkieSoft: Hey I feel like this is like freddy kougar or somethin like that... Are you afraid of that freddy guy? I can't take him seriously becuz his face is mad uglies. And like, you die in the dream cuz he attacks you in dreams, but like, since it's your dream you can imagine anything right? So you can like kill him? And then like even if you die in your dream like you really not dead, cuz in duh dream when u die its like you cum back to life... One time in a dream , I got shot with a cannon in my stomach, and it was like a big hole like a donut, and I still lived, so you can like vanquish freddy?**

Kori went on and on about dreams and Freddy Kougar and how his last name is a big cat or something. Garfield tightened his lips as he read along with Kori's words and I told him what was up, when we heard a knock on the bedroom window. We both looked over to see Kori smiling at us, panting and holding Silkie in a small glass cup with holes in the top. I went over and opened the window, in which she climbed through and collapsed onto the floor, sucking in air before she spoke.

"They are near... with like..guns." She said, glistening with sweat and wiping her forehead on my covers, since it was he closest thing near her. We both looked at her in shock. I didn't expect guns. All I have was a bat.

"GUNS?"

"Yeah.. like Bebe guns... Adonis wants you Raven." She answered, rolling onto her stomach, shaking her red hair. Then we heard a banging on the cabin door. Me and Garfield looked at each other in horror, and Kori just giggled.

"We should hide and ambush them. We will indeed scare the shittles out of them. Let's hide!" She dashed behind the door, taking a tissue box with her. Garfield and I looked at each other and frowned. This isn't what we signed up for.

I took the bat and hid in between the beds, a small enough space to fit me, and put a suitcase up to block the front of me, then put a pillow on to to cover my head, hopefully it looked normal. I don't know where Garfield hid because my vision was blocked, but I completely froze when someone busted open the door.

Someone shot a wall, and I heard footsteps. I crunched even lower in fear, goosebumps lining my skin.

"Is this seriously necessary?" I heard a female say. Tara. I thought of Garfield, but I reminded myself to stay put and not to meddle. Then I frowned at another thought: my side's were bare, so if they look under the bed, they'll see me. There must've been at least two people in the room, the rest wandering about in the cabin.

_Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed..._

I chanted this over and over in my head, and held the bat tighter. This can not be happening, when I have a head injury and a broken leg. I felt uncomfortable and wanted to shift my weight, but I refrained from doing so.

_Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed..._

I tried to control my breathing the best I could, wondering if Kori and Garfield were okay. Hoping I was going to be okay. It was starting to get really stuffy, almost like I couldn't breathe, and I so badly wanted to cough, but I held my breath, putting my face into my knees.

Someone had wrapped their hand around my foot before my brain could comprehend this and yanked me underneath the bed. I screamed, and he clasped his hand around my mouth so that I was only whimpering, when I realized he just had put duct tape over my mouth. I was looking into the face of Adonis, grinning revolt as he used his been gun to twist up locks of my hair slowly and carefully. I let myself cough since I was caught, and whispered, so now it kind of sounded like I was coughing and crying, which I was on the verge of, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.

"Ah, the bad girl." Adonis snickered and laughed, and I tried to move away from him, but that was hard because my leg was broken and I was pinned under him and we were under the bed. He got out from under the bed and pulled me out with my good leg, and I whispered again. I heard these guns are fatal anyway even if they are not real bullets. And they hurt. I felt super pitiful and sad. I couldn't breathe I was finding it difficult, and I was drowsy. The two in our room had gas masks on, so someone had to be drugging me or something.

One of them went over to the door where Kori was hiding, and moved it, revealing her. Instantly they shot her in the shoulder and she cried out, before jumping out of the way so he could shoot her some more. She crouched down with tears running down her face, and she was pulling like twenty tissues out of the tissue box. I faced the other one who was also trying to shoot at Kori, and out of no where Garfield leaped out and swung his suitcase at his head, knocking the guy unconscious to the ground. I stood up with my one good foot, and picked up my bat. I looked to Kori who had Adonis in a headlock and had his gasmask on the floor, her tissues on his mouth and nose tightly, and he was struggling to breathe, and Kori just told him to An and slowly lowered him to the ground.

Was it me or is our skin looking a little _yellow?_

More people entered the room just as Kori and Garfield picked up the fallen Bebegun, and for that whole moment of fighting I felt like I was in Call Of Duty. I swung the bat around hitting anyone and everyone. Wow, I had to get like some fresh air-couldn't see straight. Bebe' s were flying everywhere- I got hit on my right arm. I faltered and cried out, it hurt soooooo bad. But then I got right back to swinging, ignoring the pain.

Can't breathe.

We successfully knocked everyone down, and I remember when Garfield almost shot Tara, the last one. She froze before tears started spilling over her cheeks, saying how she was trying to stop them from coming. Me and Kori were on our knees. Garfield believed Tara.

"That bitch is scandalous." Kori said, her hands on the carpet. I nodded in agreement.

I need fresh air. Garfield was on his knees to, crawling near the door to open it. Kori vomited.

Headache

Garfield rested his head on the door

Tara stood

She stood

I started to breath

Heavily

She left the room

left us there

I'm not sure

I tried to stand

my legs went out

I cannot see

I went out


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess what guys? We are over 100 reviews! Can you believe that?! To be honest with you, I didn't expect this story to be THAT Good. I didn't know that everybody liked it THAT much. Thank you. Really. People keep saying this story is different, but I don't know whats different about it. Why do you think it's different? Again, thank you. **

**Chapter 13: Melvin and Karen to the rescue!**

_Karen shot up in bed, facing the door. Someone just closed it. She looked around for a few seconds, noticing about two people missing from their beds. Kori and Tara. She slipped out of bed and peered out of the window, but the only human she saw out there was Kori, carrying Silkie and texting on her smartphone, in her slippers and pajamas. What was she doing out there? And where was Tara? She pressed her face to the window, watching Kori, jog at a small pace, still texting. Where was she going? _

_"Karen?" _

_Karen whirled around to see Melvin, her hair in her usual ponytail and looking at her with curiosity. _

_"What are you doing up?" Melvin asked in a hushed voice._

_"Kori and Tara are gone. See?" Karen moved away so that Melvin could look out the window._

_"What's she doing out there?" Melvin asked, pressing her hands against the window. Karen shrugged._

_"We should follow her." Karen suggested, putting on her coat. Melvin nodded in agreement, and put on her shoes along with her pink robe. Then, they were out the door._

* * *

_They noticed Kori slip inside a window, and they knew something was going on with the sunshine cabin. They looked at each other wearily. Melvin scanned the cabin, and she saw another group._

_'Look." She pointed to them, they had BB guns and were giggling maniacally as they entered the cabin. Karen instantly started sprinting towards the cabin, already they could hear shooting and yelling and all kinds of chaos. Once they got to the cabin door, they swung the door open and slowly walked ot the bedroom, who in surprise, Tara was standing and Raven, Kori, and Garfield seemed to be asleep or knocked out on the floor._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Melvin shouted, picking up her unconscious sister and hoisting her so that Raven's head leaned against her shoulder. _

_"Nothing." Tara said, flipping a lock of her blonde hair before leaning down to pick up Garfield._

_"Let's get out of here. They're poisoned with gas." Tara said before dragging Garfield out of the room. Karen picked up Kori and both Melvin and Karen dragged the girls out of the room. Karen didn't believe Tara with what she said. She surely did something if she was just standing there smirking at the unconscious teens. _

* * *

UGH.

I open my eyes, and I find out that I'm not the only one in here. To my left there is Kori, who is also awake, writhing around in her hospital bed, acting mental.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, my voice sounds hoarse. She stops and angles her head toward me, a small smile on her face.

"I got bored so now I'm acting like I am crazy. It's time consuming." She answers, and I nod, how long have we been here? To my right is Garfield, who is still sleeping on his side, peaceful. I sit up in bed, and I also find out we are not the only ones. There are 7 of us in all. A nurse enters a room, glaring at us all, holding a bucket. He walks up to Garfield and purposely throws some water onto his face, in which he immediately sits up in bed, clasping his hand over his mouth to refrain from yelling a certain four-letter word, and scowls at the nurse before looking around. The murse does so with the four others that are asleep till they wake up, then stands in the front of us , still glaring at each of us.

"Raven, you are aware that you have been in this hospital ward for a total number of three times, each being unconscious." The nurse scolded, staring daggers at me. I pulled my knees into my chest, pursing my lips.

"What have you been doing around camp?" She asks, and I notice it isn't a rhetorical question. _I've been trying to keep Garfield away from her cheating girlfriend and getting Malchior to stop stalking me! _Is what I should have answered, but I kept quiet till she moved on to the group who had broke into our cabin.

"AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU GUYS HAVE BB GUNS? If anyone of you children end up in my office again, you will be sent back to school, no questions asked." She spat before stomping down the hallway.

Eventually, we were released and went our separate ways. This represents me and Malchior's friendship:

See, it's nonexistent. Now I hobble along with Kori, only she's walking perfectly fine while rubbing her bruised arm sub-consciously. She gave me a small smile and I frowned. I knew she was going to tell Richard, so I followed silently.

Richard frowned at the sight of us, noting Kori' s severely bruised arm and my limping, plus the frowns on our faces.

"What happened?" He asked, gently grabbing Kori by the arm and looking her up and down, then looking at me and shaking his head.

"Nothing, just more drama with Raven's obessed deadly ex Malchior trying to kill us by gas poisoning." She said nonchalantly, casting a glance at me before snuggling up to Richard. Richard scolded at me, in which I glared at him back.

"It's not my fault he keeps on stalking me. And he is not my ex. We never dated." I corrected, and Richard sighed.

"You'd think they'd kick him out by now." He mumbled. I shrugged.

"Well, I was going to visit Vic in his little office, you guys wanna come with?" Richard offered. We both accepted. Anything to get away with all my drama, at least for a while.

* * *

"For most of the time, I sat and rested on the couch in the little room while Victor did the announcements for lunch, before socializing with Kori and Robin. Silkie, was crawling on my fingers, inching around and peering at me with those little eyes of his. I just watched him crawl around, sometimes hanging from one of my fingers before crawling back up. He repeated this till Kori put him back in his bottle of a home, when it was time to go. Victor shut off the lights and closed the door without locking it. He never locks it. And soon, I was headed back to my cabin, gas-free.

Garfield was already in the cabin, sleeping on the couch in the main room. I grabbed him by the arms and dragged him off, then put him in his bed with some difficulty(took me twelve minutes, but I succeeded.), and slid into my bed, into a stressful sleep.

Someone was shaking me gently, and repeating my name. I stood on a cliff with some random dude shaking my shoulders, saying my name as if he had something important to say. But he wouldn't answer when I replied back. Eventually I fell off the cliff, into darkness. I woke up right before I died, on my side and staring at red sneakers that I automatically knew were Garfield's.

"Sorry." He said meekly, giving me an apologetic smile. What time was it? Why am I up? Why was _he _up?

"Figured you wanted early breakfast- away from everyone and all." He helped me to my feet. He was all dressed up, an over-sized coat and a white shirt on him, along with some baggy jeans and simple red sneakers. He was right- although I was still wasting an hour's worth of sleep that I was angry about, but did not let it show on my facial expression.

At breakfast, I did nothing but let my tea swirl around, staring into it, lost in my own thoughts.

"You look boring," Garfield commented from across from me. He has eaten his tofu breakfast and was now sipping a banana/strawberry smoothie. I look up and scowl at him.

"I'm sleepy and not in the mood to amuse you." I said flatly, then going back to staring at my tea. He sighed and quickly stole the tea away from me before drinking it, looking at me, and frowning.

"That's disgusting. What kind is that? You drink that stuff." He stuck his tongue out and pushed the tea away from him, taking an ultra-gulp from his smoothie to, I'm guessing, rid the taste of my unsweetened watery tea. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's unsweetened. I wasn't planning on drinking it anyway."

"Then why the hell did you get tea in the first place?"

"I don't know...I don't feel so good." I let my head fall onto the wooden table and slumped my shoulders. Garfield was shifting in his seat, silent.

"Me either." We sat there, and eventually Tara came up. She was eating a lot of food. Enough to feed a tapeworm. _Does she have a tapeworm? _I shook my head. Now I was just being silly. Garfield didn't feel like hanging out with Tara, and Tara did not make an effort to talk to him either, so I just left it alone.

So, pretty much I hung out with Garfield all day. I believe that underneath that extremely annoying personality, he is a beautiful person. Maybe. I admit, it was nice, sometimes when he wasn't telling ridiculous jokes he actually made me laugh without trying. All until at night, Tara visited the cabin. She had a small smile on her face and her hair tucked into a ponytail.

She said that she wasn't going to be available to Garfield for the next two days because she is afraid that she is slipping in school and wishes to do well. I found this strange that she wanted to do well in school.

Because she is a moron. However, I held back from pointing out this so obvious mistake.

I know she isn't focused on school, but instead focused on cheating on Garfield carelessly. I threw her a dirty look in which she returned, only with a smile, that kind of smile that says I hate you, but I'm going to pretend to like you so I won't strangle you.

Whatever. Just, whatever.

* * *

**Hey! I go back to school tomorrow. D: I don't wanna go... whatever. Plus, WE HAGE 100 FOLLOWERS! I just thought up another story, so here is the summary. I also have the first chapter of Road Trip done, and it PAINS me because I have to finish a story before I post it. Here is the summary:**

**WARNING, IT CONTAINS MY OC. **

**The Plan: Bindy Mackenzie (my oc) is a bbrae fan. After Tokyo, finally glad that Robin and Starfire got together, she decides to work on BBRAE. Starfire is also a bbrae fan, so she's in on it also. Step one: eliminate threats to bbrae. Step two:Find out who is Raven crushing on, then destroy if it is not Beastboy. Top rule: Make them feel comfortable towards each other...and so on... Even though it contains my oc , it is not centered around her. This story is 100 percent pure bbrae with mild Robstar. I already have the first chapter done.**

**What do you think about it?**

**Next Chapter: **

**"Kori, I think I'm sick. I don't know, but I feel weird. Did you find anything about my symptoms?" I ask her, frowning and putting ny head into my hands.**

**Kori laughed. SHE LAUGHED. How could anyone laugh when they could obviously see I'm in pain?**

**"According to your symptoms, the name of your disease is..."**

**MWAHAHAHA CLIFFIE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh geez. Sorry I didn't update in a while. This chapter was hard to plan. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Chapter 14: Hangin' Out**

I sneezed.

"Bless you,"Garfield said, playing his video game.

I sneezed.

"Bless you,"

I sneezed.

"Bless you." He said again, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

I sneezed.

"Shut up." He remarked. I glared at him, before sneezing again. He lay on the floor and covered his face with his jacket, before he poked his arm out and threw a box of tissues at me. I scowled at the jacket he was under, and yanked out a couple of tissues and blew my nose.

"Ew," He commented, his voice muffled under his jacket.

"It's mucus."

"Double Ew,"

"Whatever."

For the past few hours, Garfield has been bored out of his mind. Usually around this time, he would be hanging out with his girlfriend. I ignored this, because when he did this it annoyed me. Terra thinks she's just the absolute shit, and thinks she can make anyone and everyone bow down to her. Not everyone. Or just anyone. Garfield does not deserve to kiss that loser. Maybe he can kiss really good, but is just wasting it on her. Sucks, really.

"Knock Knock!" A peppy voice said from outside the door, and I knew it was Tara. I thought she wasn't going to spend time with Garfield. Apparently she lied. Garfield hopped up excitedly and swung open the door, and Tara greeted him with a smile. Tara's gotten a bit fatter...hmm...

"Wanna Hang out?" Were Garfield's first words. I was a bit resented by this because I was right here and he didn't ask to hang out with me...though I've got a broken leg and gauze wrapped around my head.

"Actually, I just stopped by to say Hello, I'm busy at the moment. So how are you doing?" Tara asks, settling on the sofa and not even bothering to look at me. How rude. What does Garfield see in this girl?

"Nothing. Listening to Raven be sick and stuff." She reers her head at me, taking a once-over. She nods. Probably didn't meet up to her standards. Probably because I'm in a simple T-shirt and some Boxers(which serve as really good shorts for girls).

* * *

I am in class, and I have never been so bored in my life. I keep focusing on Tara, I heard her and Malchior discussing an issue about a baby... huh. They were quite funny, squabbling like an old couple.

_FlashBack_

_"Look, we should just like...get rid of her. Baby's are so annoying!"_

_"Well, maybe we should keep it, I mean like, this could really shape up our life, you know test us on our skillz."_

_"Ugh, Whatever. Just, Whatever. I have better things to do in life."_

_FlashBack_

Huh.

I wonder what Garfield wants to do in life. Maybe he won't be a failure, like I called him earlier today for calling me a Cheater.

"Today, the Camp Owners would like to make an announcement," The teacher said, and gestured to the old couple near the door. They walked to the front of the classroom with a smile on their face, so I guess it's good news.

"Now, this has been an eventful camp field trip, and without your knowledge, we have been building something in thanks for coming." The lady began. The man standing next to her walked over to the computer, and on the Smart Board, he showed a picture of a pool.

"We have built a pool, and it is open today, after classes." The lady finished. I studied the image while students all around shouted and hollered with joy and excitement.

* * *

Kori threw her pool towel into a random open locker and ran out, giggling. I followed, a little less vivacious and perky. I was still wrapped in my towel, not understanding why Kori had brought me here. I have books to read. Plus, I don't feel comfortable in this outfit. Since no one knew abut the pool, no one had swim suits, but that didn't mean they took some scissors and some shirt they don't care about and cut it up, wearing it underneath some bra and underwear they also didn't care about. That's what most people did. I wore something less revealing and more comfortable swim suit that pleased Kori's fashion standards. I wore my usual under-garmets, hidden by a ripped T-Shirt that exposes my belly and some shorts Kori gave to me.

Kori was already splashing around with Richard, Melvin, Karen, Garfield, and Victor already. I decided to sit at the edge of the pool, kicking my feet, making small splashes with them. Melvin swam over to me, a pleading expression on her face.

"Come in the pool, Raven." She said. I shook my head, not bothering to argue with her. She glared at me and took my foot, then started studying it. I knew what she was going to do. I yanked it back, scowling at her. She pulled, insisting I get in. But with one final yank, my foot was free of her dirty,wet hands. I turned to look back, (my mistake) and my vision was filled with water, the towel that was wrapped around me now getting heavy with the weight of chlorine. I swam to the top and threw my towel onto the edge of the pool and fix my glare on Melvin. She merely smirked, and swam away.

I scoffed and swam away from the group, before diving underwater to the deepest part of the pool. I swim to the bottom, crossing my legs. I hope the weight of my clothes will keep me from floating up. I close my eyes and just sit down there. It's kind of weird having the sensation of water running through your hair and feeling kind of weightless.

Once in a while I felt a person swim by, poke me, and then swim off, like they are checking if I'm still alive. Garfield came down wearing these stupid-looking goggles. He sat from across from me. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt and shorts. He was just staring at me. I closed my eyes and tried my best to ignore his presence. Eventually I swam up to get some air, but right when I was getting my lungs together, someone pulled me back down.I realized it was Garfield, so I tried squirming out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me go, he just kept dragging me back down. I gave up, and now we were back to the bottom. He continued to stare at me. I raised an eyebrow. My lungs were practically burning!

I made a move. I swam as fast as I could away from him, towards the surface. He was on to me. But instead of pulling me down, he went up to go suck in some air to.

So I pulled him down.

He glared at me, and swam up. I followed, and soon we were both at the surface.

"Face it, I won, my friend." He said, smirking at me. I tilted my head.

"We're friends now?" I asked. He seemed to be caught off guard, but then he smiled.

" Yeah, we're friends." He confirmed.

* * *

It has been two days.

I am still sick.

Matter fact, it's getting worse. I decided to consult Kori in this.

"You're overreacting." She said. How could she not take this seriously? I could have a deadly disease!

"Kori, I'm not eating, I am unfocused, I have these mood swings and -" I frowned at this word. "Umm... provocative thoughts, I am sneezing, Coughing, Runny nose, Stuffy nose-"

"Allergies." She interrupted me. I stared at her.

"Those are just Allergies." Obviously she thought this issue was a joke. I sat down across from her and spoke very clearly.

"Kori, I think I'm sick. I don't know, but I feel weird. Did you find anything about my symptoms?" I ask her, frowning and putting my head in my hands.

Kori laughed. SHE LAUGHED. How could anyone laugh when they could obviously see I'm in pain?

"According to your symptoms, the name of your disease is... Bubonic Plaque a flea must've bit you outside and you didn't notice." She sounded very...sad.

My whole world practically died.

I'm going to die. Out of all the deadly diseases, it HAD to be the Bubonic Plaque. Tears, splashed down my face, and I realized I didn't want to die. Kori hugged me and I cried into her shirt. I could already feel Death crawling towards me. The disease running through my veins..

"You have a crush, you dramatic hog. And allergies. I suggest maybe Zyrtec." Kori whispered into my ear, scoffing. I pulled away from her and glared at her, and she smiled and let out a giggle. I smiled, I have to admit, it was pretty clever.

"So, who is it on?" She asked. I looked up in confusion.

"Who is what on?"

"You know, your crush."

What?

"I don't have a crush." I said, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. She smiled.

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't."

"So who have you been thinking about?" She asked, changing the subject. I was glad for this.

"Mom, Dad, Garfield-"

"Gotcha." She said, smirking at me, I realized what I said.

Oh.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the wait. I know, scrappy chapter but... had to be done. I will never let you wait like that again though, unless something comes up.**

**Next update: Thursday**

**Next chapter:**

**"Rae?"**

**"Leave me alone."**

**"Come on Rae, I'm bored," He droned. I put my pillow over my ears, ignoring his attempts to pull me off the bed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**To Just Smile D: Why thank you!**

**To JasonVUK: To be honest, I looked up symptoms of a crush and I have allergies pretty much all year round, so just go with me on that. The crush thing- yeah, it's what most sites said when I looked it up. lol**

**To Gogurl: This review actually means a lot to me, since guess what- I'm not even in highschool yet. I get most of my high school knowledge because I'm such a bookworm. AnD THANKS! I never knew this story was going to be popular or something. hehe**

**Well...I'm going to be honest with you. This fic is going to be ending soon, I don't know how, but it is close to the ending.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 15: Announcements on the Intercom**

What do I like about him?

I study him, doing homework, reading comics, playing video games, on his computer, texting on his phone, What do I like about him? I don't know, I just do, and I admit it, as much as I don't want to. He stops his routine and looks up at me with a strange look on his face, scanning my expression. Only my expression is muddled- I must look strange. But we continue to stare at one another without saying a word. That is until he decides to open his mouth.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Why are _you _staring at _me?"_I ask back, cocking my head.

"Because you were staring at me. Don't switch this around.

"I was staring at you because your cheek is like, red. Has a hand print on it. Did someone slap you?" I lied, feigning interest, my eyes glued to his left cheek. He shot me a confused expression, before raising a hand to his left cheek, shaking his head.

"Umm, No. No one has slapped me. What are you talking about-"

I didn't let him finish because without thinking, I struck him across the face, and grabbed my hand, a truly shocked look across my face, He looked at me with a stunned look on his face, holding his hand up to his cheek and scooting away from me.

"Sorry," I blurted, feeling stupid at my random move to slap him with no reason. Well at least, now he had that hand print I lied about on his cheek.

"It's okay," He muttered. But even if he accepted his apology, I couldn't accept it. I had just slapped him, besides, he didn't look entirely convinced. I frowned and went over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"No really. It was uncalled for. Sorry. Genuinely." I said. He didn't look hurt anymore. Except, he adopted a confused expression. I cocked my head. Why did he look confused? "What?" I asked. He just stared, and that is when I realized my face was inches from him. A blush splattered across my face and I scrambled away from him, giving a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, sorry." I repeated. I have never felt this stupid before. I shock myself with my stupidity.

* * *

I'm eating lunch.

So, I'm eating lunch.

I'm doing this as I sit in the office, bored, kind of bored and not wanting to go back to Garfield after are awkward moment. The office is empty, nice, and peaceful. I am imagining all kinds of scenes of me and him, him getting freaked out by our awkward moment and all the awkward outcomes. What does he think of me now? I decided to do this before going back to the cabin and having to face him again.

"Oi,"

That was random.

But it didn't come from me. I blushed at the thoughts, that noise was just weird, and _wrong,_ and I pushed the dirty thoughts out of my head.

"Oh My god," There it was again, equal in the amorousness of the sounds. It was coming _right behind me._ What the Hell is this? I frowned and turned around, only to see nothing. "OH GODDDD!" _What The Fuck? _I frowned at the door, whereas the noises were coming from. I watched it for a few seconds, hearing a slight shuffling. What is going on in there? I wrapped my fist around the door handle and yanked it open, and a breeze of hot air smacked me across the face.

But that wasn't what caused me to trip on my own feet and drop my lunch and fall on my butt, staring straight ahead with my cheeks hot and eyes bulging out of my skull.

No, the announcements room was where the door led to. That was normal.

But the sight of Terra and Malchior, staring right back at me with shocked expressions, naked, was not normal at all to see in the office.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Terra screamed, while Malchior hid Little Malchior with his hands, blushing badly. Terra had _the nerve._

"The question is, what are YOU doing here?" I was still on the floor, but my body wouldn't listen when the brain told it to get up and stand a proper distance from their naked body. It was in a slight shock, and wobbly. Not only was I upset that I had wasted my whole lunch on the floor and made a mess, I was mad because THEY are HERE HAVING SEX.

"None of your business!" She fired back, which was a pitiful attempt to insult or frighten me.

"When are you going to tell Garfield?" I asked. Malchior gave a nervous chuckle.

"Look, we can explain-" He started, putting his hands on his hips and walking towards me. His thing was just _out there, _just jangling like it didn't have a care in the world. I scowled at him and shuffled away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." I commanded, scrambling to my feet. He muttered a faint 'Oh' and backed away, covering his sausage with his hands again. Terra scoffed and walked towards the counter, placing her hands on it and glaring at me, not giving a care in the world if her banana split was just _there._ My eyes locked on her face and her face only.

"I don't see what's the problem, I mean, you KNEW I was cheating on Garfield anyway." Terra said nonchalantly while Machior dressed in his clothes behind me.

"Yeah, but it's not everyday you walk in on someone having sex in the fucking announcement's room," I spat. She sighed and picked up her bra, adjusting it.

"Whatever, it was gonna happen anyway."

"It already happened." She looked up at me with a skeptical expression on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Tara, don't give me that crap. You're fucking pregnant." I spat. I figured it out. She was preggos. Tara visibly paled.

'How'd you know?"

'YOUR GETTING FAT." I was becoming irritated. Right after this, I'm telling Garfield. I don't care anymore. Tara's face began to get red, and scrunched up her fists after getting her shorts back on.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE? I KNOW YOU LIKE GARFIELD, YOU CAN HAVE HIM NOW!" She screamed.

"I DON'T LIKE GARFIELD!"

"OH YEAH?" She asked sarcastically. Her face was so red I thought it was going to explode. I glared at her and raised my hand peccantly.

"Fine, I like Garfield. So what?" I snapped.

"So-"

Someone burst threw the door. It was Victor, luckily. Tara and Malchior was already dressed. Tara stared at him with surprise. not expecting him to bolt threw the door like that.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted. Melvin, Kori, Karen, and Melvin's boyfriend, Bobby ran in also. What was this? What were they doing here? Speaking of that question, Tara piped up.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS ISN'T FREAKIN' -" However, she was unable to finish her sentence because Bobbi ran up to her and slapped her across the face, She faltered in her step, holding her nose and glaring at Bobbi with daggers in her eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FAGGOT!" She barked, then lunged for him, and they got into a fight. Bobby blocking her punches easily then slapping her around some more. Kori grabbed Tara by the waist and threw her off Bobby, then pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU RETARDED DUMB ASS?!" She yelled, and Tara shut up, but kept on glaring at Bobby, who stuck out his tongue, and walked to Melvin's side protectively. Melvin had her arms crossed, and pointed to the counter where Tara was previously standing.

On that counter, was the intercom, the bright red light in the corner indicating it was on for the whole camp in here the entire time.

I visibly paled, and Karen swiftly walked over and her hand clamped down on the button, turning it off.

"Now everyone knows." She muttered.

Now everyone knows.

Including Garfield.

* * *

It was silent for a second, till another burst came out the door.

Guess who it was! It was the infamous Garfield! I wish I was kidding. I wished it was a dream. But no, no it wasn't. It was very real.

He was fuming.

Now, here is a tip. Garfield is a pretty nice guy. It takes a lot to get him upset. I haven't seen him this upset since he pretty much beat the crap out of Adonis in Middle School. And Adonis is a pretty strong guy. An mysterious air breezed across the room, and I sat down on the couch behind me, putting my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. This is pretty bad. I wanted so badly to see what Garfield was going to do to Tara. Oh god, he was going to _fuck her up! _ Tara consciously took a step back, her hands wrapped together, probably hoping she would just disappear. Me to Tara. Me to. At least that's one thing we could agree on. Melvin cast a worried glance in my way before drawing her eyes back to Garfield, who had successfully calmed himself in a few short seconds. He had a slight smile on his face, but his eyes read _'I'm going to fucking murder you and then burn you, then feed you to your unsuspecting parents, and THEN KILL YOU AGAIN.' _ Perhaps, hopefully, it wasn't directed at me. I stayed still. If I moved, he would probably bring the rain down on me.

"I can actually explain the slight problem we have here-" Malchior started pathetically, till Garfield looked at him. He had a blank expression on his face now, but still his eyes said something different, so he fell silent.

"So, you were cheating on Garfield?" Karen brought up as if it were everyday conversation. Tara had also paled, frowining and she stood motionless in the corner, her hair all ruffled up from her umm, getting touchy feely with Malchior earlier. Malchior made a dash for it, but Garfield easily clamped his hand around the neck of his shirt and dragged him back without a word. After that, Malchior didn't try anymore.

"Well, I don't know what to say, but the fact that I now have realized you are a whore, Tara." Garfield finally spoke up, slightly relieving me. Silent Treatment is just scary. You don't know what he's gonna do or say- you just have to wait. Tara glared at the floor, but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Now, I'm afraid I have to end it here. I mean, I would have typed it longer, but then my mom is like ' Time to go to bed,' So yeah. I PROMISE, NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROVIDE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED. I hope this chapter can satisfy you till then. Sorry, hope you can forgive me, (Again)**

**Next chapter update: Monday.**

**I love you all, Goodnight.**


End file.
